Lost In The System
by Aislinn Rose
Summary: Pre-Series. 16 year old Dean disobeys an order and ends up along with a 12 year old Sammy in the foster care system. Seems the real danger isn't being with their father but being taken away from him. Can John and Bobby save them before it's to late
1. Chapter 1

A/N…..This is actually the first fan-fiction I ever wrote. It was originally written back in 2008/2009 and posted on another forum. I followed one of my favorites author's here to and decided I would try posting. This is my second post here. In my first post I was getting used to how things work (and still am) so I didn't make any notes. I hope I'm getting this right and that you enjoy the stories. I wish that I owned the show, characters and everything that go along with Supernatural but unfortunately I don't and never will. Even of the babbling on with the story.

John stood, his mouth hanging open, as the judge read his decision. The courtroom was suddenly plunged into an eerie silence as John realized that he was loosing his boys. This can't be happening. It isn't true. How can they take my boys away, he thought as anger began to boil to the surface. No, I won't let this happen. I lost their mother; I will not lose them, too. But, John knew there was nothing he could do, well nothing that wouldn't put him more on the radar then he already was. John looked over to his boys and felt the tears build in his eyes.

Sammy stood clinging unto Dean's arm as tears ran freely down his chubby twelve-year old cheeks. He clung unto Dean as if his life depended on it, and seeing who he was, it probably did. How had things gone so wrong so quickly? Just a few days ago he and his brother had been planning a little road trip to the zoo and now today they were in a family court room being told that were now wards of the court and would have to go live with a foster family. Sam's stomach churned he didn't want to go anywhere except home with his father and Dean.

Dean stood still, his face an emotionless mask. His mind, however, was a whirl wind of emotions. This was his fault, it always was. If he had just stayed home instead of following his dad none of this would be happening. But, as usual he knew better and didn't feel that his dad should handle this case alone. So, after Sam had gone to bed, he had slipped out and followed his dad to the warehouse. He was right, John couldn't have handled things by himself, in fact, if it hadn't been for Dean, John wouldn't have been around to watch as his boys were swept into the foster system. But, none of that mattered now, all that mattered was he had disobeyed a direct order, yet again, and had wound up getting he and Sam taken away. When would he ever learn?

Bobby Singer stood by John, his hand gripping his arm, well aware of the anger and fear that was now welling up deep inside his friend. He sighed and followed his gaze as it landed upon on the older of the two boys. Dean's face was still an emotionless mask; that is if you didn't know him. Bobby knew that boy. He could see the emotions that ran just below the surface. He could see the anger, at himself, and the fear, for his brother; that burned in the young man's eyes. Bobby understood the reasoning that made Dean follow his father that night; hell he would have done the same thing. However, Bobby also knew that at this moment none of that mattered to Dean, all that mattered to him was that he had yet again let his brother and dad down.

John sank down onto the hard surface of the court room bench and covered his face with his hands, "What do we do now, Bobby," he muttered as he lifted his head in time to see his boys escorted out a side door and the door closed shut behind them.

"We'll figure it out John. We always do," Bobby said not really sure if he believed what he was saying.

Sam blindly followed his brother out of the court room, before he knew what had happened he saw his brother stumble forward. Sam looked down at his feet and flinched. He had been following so closely behind Dean that he had stepped on his big brother's heel tripping him up a little.

"Damn it Sam, why don't you watch what you're doing," Dean growled, spinning around. His breath caught in his chest and he immediately regretted the harshness with which he had spoken. Sam stared at his big brother his lips trembling as the reality of the situation was beginning to really sink in. "Hey, Sam, I'm sorry. I..I," Dean stuttered then turned around and continued following the elderly bailiff through the corridor.

The bailiff stopped at a conference room door. He motioned for the boys to enter then followed them in. He told the boys to have a seat and let them know that a social worker would be in to see them shortly. He then left the room and the boys behind closing the door sharply as he exited.

Dean positioned himself in the chair closest to the door making sure that he had a clear view of it so as not to miss anyone who entered. Sam took the seat next to him placing his brother between himself and the door. Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face. Well, I have really gone and done it this time, he thought. You would think that I would have learned my lesson about disobeying dad's orders after the Shtriga. But, no, I had to go and ignore him again and now look at the trouble I landed us in.

Dean's self inflicted tongue lashing was interrupted by Sam shifting, ever so slightly, in his seat. Dean turned and looked at Sam, really looked at him. A lump built up in his throat and he felt as if someone had punched him hard in the stomach. Sam's big hazel eyes that usually sparkled with life were now sparkling with tears. Dean's anger at himself grew ten fold in that moment. It was his fault that his brother was hurting, afraid. He had done this. He had to find a way to fix it; but, how?

Sam wiped the back of his hand over his eyes and took a shaky breath. He looked at Dean and saw that he too was frightened. Sam also took notice that Dean was trying very hard to keep up a brave front for him. Even at twelve, Sam was able to pick up on his brother's emotions, nothing was lost on him. He also knew that Dean blamed himself for their current situation. And, even though Dean had played a part; it was actually his fault.  
>Sam blamed himself and he was not going to let Dean carry the weight of this on his shoulders like he did everything else. No way, no how.<p>

Taking another shaky breath Sam sat straighter in his chair and looked Dean straight in his eyes, "Dean, I uh I," he stammered, "Dean, I'm sorry. It's all my fault that this happened. I should have realized that you went to help dad after I fell asleep. I shouldn't have panicked. If I had been braver and not run to Mrs. Clover's the police wouldn't have been waiting for you and dad to return. They wouldn't have seen you all beat up and they wouldn't have thought that dad had been, well that he had been abusing you. They wouldn't have taken us away. Dean it's all my fault." Sam sighed, feeling the weight of guilt ease a bit after his confession to his brother.

Dean sat silent, his mouth hanging open; Sam's confession having taken him by surprise. After a few seconds the shock of what he just heard began to ware off. How could Sam blame himself for any of this? Sam was his responsibility. Sam's action was a direct result of his. Dean hadn't given a thought of what Sam might have done if he had woken to find himself alone in the apartment. Sam was only twelve, for crying out loud. Sam had woken up found himself alone and went to the one place he felt safe. No, Sam was not to blame at all; he was.

Dean reached out and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "No, Sammy, none of this is your fault. I shouldn't have left you alone, end of story," Dean held up his hand waving off the protest he could see Sam about to give. "Sam, I screwed up again. It was me. I didn't think. I didn't listen and now, as usual, you and dad are the ones paying for it. I'm sorry Sam. I don't know how, but one way or another we will get back with dad. We just have to stick together. We'll get through this like we have gotten through everything else that has been thrown our way." Dean gave Sam's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

The door to the conference room opened and a young woman entered. Her heart broke when she took in the lost frightened appearance of Sam. She didn't believe the other more experienced social workers when they told her it got easier with time. She didn't think it ever would. Sam looked like all the other children whom she had placed. The fear of the unknown out weighing the fear of being left in an abusive situation. She sighed and placed her briefcase down on the table. She found the file she was looking for. She read it over quickly before speaking,

"My name is Ms. Giles. I will be your case worker," she paused and looked at both boys. "Let me see. Dean," she asked extending her hand out to the oldest of the brothers. Nodding, after Dean had shaken her hand, she turned her attention to Sam.

"You must be Sam," she said her voice a little softer then it had been when she had addressed Dean. Sam nodded. She smiled, looked at the file again then back at the brothers, "I am pleased to tell you that we have been able to locate a family that is willing to take both of you in. The couple is new to our system and is very eager. It seems they don't like the idea of separating siblings. They will be in shortly. I know that this is a lot to take in so if you have any questions I will try to answer them while we wait."

Dean cleared his throat, "I have one question. When can we go home?"

Ms. Giles fixed Dean with an amused gaze. She had heard about him. From what she could tell from this brief meeting what she had heard was right. His eyes, though strikingly beautiful, were jaded far beyond what was normal for someone of his age. She had been told that he had a problem with authority. He liked things his way and his way was with his father. "Well, Dean, I'm not sure when you can go home. If by "go home" you mean back with your father. It isn't safe for you with him. From what we have discovered through our investigation he…."

"He what? Abuses me," Dean's mouth twitched into a smirk, "I don't know where you got your "facts" but let me assure you, Ms. Giles, my dad has never been abusive towards me or my brother."

Dean had been so wrapped up in his conversation with Ms. Giles that he hadn't noticed they were no longer alone. "Excuse me is this a bad time? Would you like for us to come back later, Ms. Giles," a man asked from just behind Ms. Giles' left shoulder. Something about the way the man had spoken sent a chill down Dean's spine.

Ms. Giles sighed, "No, Mr. Danforth now is a good time. I think that I am finished here. Dean, Sam, this is Mr. and Mrs. Danforth, they are going to be your foster parents for the time being."

Mr. Danforth stepped forward and extended his hand out to Dean. Dean couldn't put his finger on it but something bothered him about Mr. Danforth and the way he was looking at him. Ms. Giles pulled Mr. Danforth to the side and explained about Dean and how he was having trouble adjusting. Mr. Danforth smiled his most charming smile and then turned to look directly at Dean, "I'm sure once we get home everything will be fine, wont it Dean?" Dean found himself nodding and for the second time he felt a chill run along his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it. Bobby, they took my boys," John yelled as he slammed the apartment door closed.

Bobby watched his friend closely. He knew that an angered Winchester was someone you didn't want to mess with. He had to choose his words carefully or run the risk of pissing John off more than he already was. Bobby understood John's anger, hell he felt the same way; but he understood the hurt more. He wasn't going to pretend that he felt it as strongly as John, there was no way he could, Dean and Sam were John's blood, his sons. However, through the years Bobby had grown to love them as if they were his. Family didn't end with blood.

Bobby sighed then followed John into the kitchen. He picked his words carefully, "John, I know your angry, hell I am. But, you can't loose it. You have to find a way to calm down. Drawing attention to yourself isn't going to do you or those boys any good. John, they need you now more than ever."

John's shoulder's slumped for a brief second, then just as quickly he pulled himself up so that he was standing as straight as a board. He slowly turned and faced his friend, the pain in eyes just slightly overshadowed by the rage that burned deep within, "Don't you think I know that," John asked icily as he took a step towards his old friend, "You think that I don't know just how vulnerable my sons are with out me," John reached out and grabbed Bobby by his shirt collar, pulling him closer to him.

John was nose to nose with Bobby, he stared unflinchingly into his old friend's eyes, "I know what is out there. I know how special my sons are. I know what's at stake. What am I supposed to do?"

Bobby reached up and pulled John's fingers from his collar. He straightened his shirt and glowered at him, "Well, not alienating the one friend you have is a start," he sighed, ran a hand over his face then shrugged. There was no way around it, "You'll have to follow the court orders." Bobby raised his hands and took a step backwards, "I know. I know. I can't believe that I just told you to follow a court's orders, but this time you have to. You'll draw to much unwanted attention if you just go and take the boys back. John we'll figure this out."

"I need a drink," John turned and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was sitting on the kitchen counter, "Care to join me?" John pulled out two glasses from a cupboard and had them both filled to the rim before he spoke again, "Thanks, Bobby."

Dean couldn't shake the feeling that there was something not right with Mr. Danforth. He didn't like the way that he looked at Sam. He was in full big brother alert. He kept himself between Mr. Danforth and Sam, there was no way he was going to let that man anywhere near his little brother.

Sam was completely oblivious to his brothers concerns. In fact, he kind of liked Mr. and Mrs. Danforth. They had stopped for ice cream, Mrs. Danforth fussing over Sam like he imagined his mother would have. Mrs. Danforth then suggested they go to the park, take a walk and visit the small zoo that was hidden deep within a hedge maze. Sam was absolutely bouncing with joy.

Dean frowned; he couldn't believe that Sam was behaving the way he was. He couldn't believe that Sam seemed not to miss their father at all. He waited for the Danforth's to get a ways ahead of them and he pulled Sam to a stop. "Sam, what's wrong with you? Don't you miss dad," he asked a frown creasing his forehead.

Sam looked down at his feet he couldn't look his brother in the eye. Truth be told, he did miss their father, but he was enjoying this..this normal time. He lifted his eyes and met his brothers questioning gaze straight on, "Sure I do. But, Dean this is fun. It is like we are a normal family. Dean please don't be angry with me."

Before Dean could say anything he felt a hand land hard on his shoulder, giving him a tight squeeze. "There you are. You two better get a move on before you get lost. Everything alright? Sam, is everything alright," Mr. Danforth asked from behind Dean.

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, sure. Dean just wanted to talk to me that's all. Come on, I can't wait to make it to the zoo," and with that Sam was off and running towards Mrs. Danforth's out stretched hands.

Dean went to follow after his brother but found himself being pulled backwards. Mr. Danforth spun him around so hard he almost lost his balance. He glared up into Mr. Danforth's dark eyes and felt himself shudder involuntarily. Mr. Danforth scowled, "Be careful young man. Don't cause too many problems. This is your only warning." Mr. Danforth backed away from Dean then followed Sam to where he and his wife were waiting.

Dean stood still watching as the three of them laughed and carried on. He saw Sam waving for him to catch up and shaking his head he started in their direction. Something was off he could feel it. He just hoped whatever it was he would be able to handle it.

"Dad, please get us out of here and fast," he pleaded, hoping his plea would somehow make it to father's ears.


	3. Chapter 3

John woke the next morning, where he had passed out, sprawled out on the couch, an empty bottle of Jack Daniels still clutched in his hand. He felt as if his mouth was full of cotton and a marching band had taken up residence inside his head. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so bad after a binge. He had built up a peculiar immunity to hangovers that grew out of many years of hard drinking. But, this time it wasn't just the alcohol that was affecting him.

He struggled to sit up, doing his best not to move to fast, trying to keep the room from spinning as best he could. He managed to get himself into a sitting position and looked around the room. It was quiet, to quiet. Where were the boys? Why weren't they up yet? It wasn't like them to sleep this late. Sam should be up and getting ready to go to school. Usually Dean was way ahead of them both and would have breakfast waiting, even if it was cold cereal, milk and toast. Then reality hit him….hard. The boys were gone.

John stood up from the couch, his legs protesting the action, threatening to buckle out from under him. He reached out and put his hand against the wall to help balance himself. He shuffled to the kitchen, found the coffee and proceeded to make himself a nice steaming pot. He poured some of the coffee in a mug and sat at the kitchen table. He placed his head in his hands and began to cry. The silence that filled the apartment was deafening, so much so that it hurt.

Dean lay awake in a strange bed, staring at a ceiling he didn't recognize. Yesterday's events played through his mind. The court room, the judge's decision, being lead away from his father. Being taken to the conference room, meeting Ms. Giles, meeting Mr. and Mrs. Danforth. Stopping for ice-cream, going to the park and zoo, Mr. Danforth's odd behavior. Sam being frightened, Sam trying to ease his guilt, then Sam's strange behavior after meeting the Danforth's.

The last thing was what Dean was most concerned about. Sam seemed to have forgotten about their father. He didn't seem to mind the fact that they were not going to be with him for a while. It was almost as if Sam had fallen under some sort of spell. Every hunter instinct he had told him that the Danforth's were not to be trusted. He just wished he could figure out what it was that made him feel this way. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door.

"Dean, are you up? Can I come in," Sam asked from the other side. It was strange, this was the first time he could remember that he and Sam had not shared a bedroom, he didn't like it.

"Yeah, Sam. It's ok. Come in," Dean sat up. He pushed the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there waiting for his brother to enter.

Sam opened the door and stood there, a big smile on his face. He was wearing a new pair of jeans, new shoes and new white tee shirt. He had a new back pack slung over one shoulder and he was holding a new binder. His hair, which usually resembled an unruly mop, had been combed and tamed. "Look, Dean new clothes. I don't remember the last time we had new clothes. You should see what's for breakfast! Mrs. Danforth said that we would be going to a private school. Mr. Danforth is the superintendent of the school. We will be riding in with him. You should get up and get ready. I think we are going to be leaving soon."

Dean fixed his little brother with a stern stare. He stood up and walked over to him. "Sam, what's the matter with you? Don't you miss dad at all? What is it about the Danforth's that has you acting like you are? It's like I don't even know you, well I guess I better get ready. Wouldn't want to keep the great Danforth waiting." Dean pushed past Sam and made his way to the bathroom.

Sam watched his older brother tears building in his eyes. He didn't understand why Dean was being so mean. Sam was happy for once. Yes he missed his father, but this was nice. Here he had a mother and father, something he had always wanted. He knew that Dean was having trouble adjusting, it had only been a day, but he thought that Dean could at least have been trying harder. Here he felt a sense of security that he never had before. Here he felt safe.

Mrs. Danforth sat at the kitchen table a picture held in her hand. She looked at the picture and a sad smile crossed her lips. It had been six months since her son had passed. Six months of never ending pain and loss, that was until now. She stared at her son's picture his soft hazel eyes seemed to be calling to her. She noticed that his hair resembled an unruly mop, and laughed at the thought of how hard it was to keep it combed and tamed. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Standing before her was her son.

"Mrs. Danforth, are you alright. You look like you have just seen a ghost," Sam asked from the kitchen doorway.

"I'm fine, Sam. For a second there you looked like someone I once knew. Come finish your breakfast," Mrs. Danforth answered. She was still amazed at how much this boy looked like her son. She prayed that tonight would go as planned, because if it did she would have her son back. She smiled at Sam. She felt bad at would become of him, she had grown fond of him, but all that mattered to her was getting her Jacob back.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel Danforth had worked hard to get where he was. He was the youngest person ever elected to the post of Superintendent of the Rothsbury Schools. He was the first person to crack the six figure a year salary mark as well. All in all life had been good to him. He had met his wife in college and they married shortly after graduation. They moved to Michigan shortly after he had accepted a teaching position at Rothsbury.

His wife, Jane, had majored in early education and she had opened up a daycare/preschool shortly there after. Then on the exact day of their second anniversary Jane found out she was pregnant; that had to have been Daniel's proudest moment, that is until he first held his son in his arms. Yes life had been good to him, up until Jacob's death 6 months ago.

Jake had been diagnosed with leukemia at the young age of 8. He fought hard for two years, but lost his battle just days shy of his 10th birthday. Jane had been inconsolable when she had first heard of Jacob's illness but slowly she seemed to accept the fact that her little boy was ill and was going to die. She did all that she could to make the last years of her son's life comfortable and fun. Then around the time he became so weak that he was confined to his bed, Jane started to pull away. She stopped eating and she locked herself in her study for hours. One night she had gone to Daniel with a crazy idea. She had been researching magic and the like on the internet and had found a spell that would allow her to capture Jacob's soul and hold it until a suitable host could be found.

At first Daniel had thought his wife had lost her mind; that the grief had gotten the best of her. However, the more he listened to her and the more he researched himself, he began to see that she was right. He agreed to her plan and the night Jacob passed they captured his soul and had been searching for the right host. And, here he was standing there in his dinning room, Sam Winchester.

Sam looked and acted so much like his Jacob that he had to have been sent to them. Unfortunately, Sam had come as a package deal with his pain in the ass older brother; he would have to be dealt with but all in good time.

"Sam, dear what is wrong? You like you've been crying," Jane asked. She had just realized that Sam's eyes were wet with tears.

"Nothing. Really," Sam insisted when he noticed that she didn't believe him. Jane kept her skeptical glare on him and Sam finally broke. Jane smiled, he was so much like her son. "It's Dean. He's unhappy. He doesn't like it here and he thinks that I don't miss or love dad. That's not true, I do. It's just that I like it here, with you," Sam added shyly.

"Give him time, Sam. It has just been a day. He seems to be the kind of person who gets set in their ways. Am I right," Jane waited and continued after Sam nodded his confirmation to her inquest, "He'll come around. We will have to do our best to see that he does. Now come finish your breakfast."

Sam smiled and sat down at the table with Jane. From where he had been watching Daniel frowned and headed for the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucia Giles sat on her sofa in her living room her hand wrapped around a hot mug of coffee. The black bags under her eyes stood out in stark contrast to the ghostly paleness her complexion had turned ever since she had been handed the Winchester case. The nightmares she once had as a child started up again and this time were more intense then she had remembered them ever being.

She had not gotten a full nights sleep for a couple weeks and the deprivation had begun to take its toll on her. She had called in sick hoping to get some much needed rest. A dull ache had developed in the back of her head and she knew it was a direct result of the tension that had formed in her neck and shoulders. She sat her mug down on the coffee table and stretched her arms over her head. She slowly stood up from the sofa and headed towards her bedroom. Lucia had taken only a few steps before she fell onto her knees her hands flying to her head while a pain filled moan escaped her lips. _This can't be happening not now. I thought that this was behind me. Why now?_, she thought just before she passed out.

Dean reached his hand around the shower curtain and grabbed his towel from the towel bar. He wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and then pulled the curtain open. He went to the mirror wiped the steam from its surface and looked at his reflection. He hated what he saw. He was a screw up in every sense of the word and his family kept paying the price for his mistakes. He would have run away long ago but his need to be around his brother prevented him. He checked to make sure that the towel was secure and exited the bathroom. He headed back off towards his room when he got the feeling that he wasn't alone. He turned around and was startled to find Mr. Danforth leaning against one of the hallway's walls.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well last night," Danforth said as he pushed off from the wall and walked toward Dean. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed the involuntary step back that Dean had taken.

"I slept fine thank you," Dean answered a slight edge to his voice, "Now if you'll excuse me I think that I will go and get dressed. It's a bit chilly standing here wrapped in just a towel."

"I'll excuse you, but after we have a little talk." He stepped forward grabbed Dean by his arm painfully twisting it behind his back. Danforth pushed Dean into the nearest wall. He leaned against Dean's body allowing his weight to crash down on him. He could feel Dean's body began to react as panic set in and he found that he enjoyed it. "Now that I have your attention," Danforth sneered.

Across town Lucia Giles came to, "Dear God, what have I done? Dean I'm so sorry. Sam I won't let them do that I promise." She crawled over to her coffee table retrieved her cell phone and dialed as quickly as she could, "Hello, My name is Lucia Giles. I'm the case worker for Sam and Dean. I need to speak with you right away. Yes, I know that cafe. I can be there in an hour."  
>On the other end of the wire John Winchester hung up the phone a confused look on his face.<p>

Lucia sat lost in her thoughts as she wanted for John to show up at the diner. Her insides were a twisted knot of rage and guilt. How could she have allowed for this to happen? Yes, it was true that she had stifled her abilities to the point of near extinction but to not have sensed this sooner. Come on she was, even if she did her best to hide/deny it, the daughter of a gypsy magic woman and a hunter. She was born to sense evil, to fight it; not to hand an innocent child over to it. Lucia shook her head, "No you left that life. You turned your back on it. You wanted normal. It's not your fault. You thought you were doing the right thing. You couldn't have known," she thought out loud, "It's not your fault."

"What's not your fault? What is going on? Is there something wrong with my boys?" Lucia jumped at the voice that had just questioned her from behind her left shoulder. She shifted her body so she could see the person who had just walked up and spoken to her.

Standing there was John Winchester his face a mixture of emotions. Just off to John's left stood the close family friend of Bobby Singer, his face holding the same mixture of emotions as John's. When she didn't answer him, in what John felt to be a timely manner he asked again this time a little more authoritatively, "I asked you what's not your fault; what is going on; and if there was a problem with my boys," John took a breath as he felt Bobby's hand on his shoulder and he softened his tone, "Please, I need to know."

"Please, John, Bobby, have a seat. I will explain everything to you. I just need to start by telling you that I am sorry and hope that in time you can forgive me. Would you like something? Coffee, soda, anything? No," she replied acknowledging the shake of both the men's head. She took a breath to steady her nerves, "Ok here goes."

Thirty minutes later John sat deathly still in the diners booth. The fury that he felt was flowing off of him in waves. It was a good thing that Bobby had insisted on coming along or he would have torn Lucia limb from limb right there for putting his sons in the position that they were now in. Bobby's firm grip on his arm and constant spoken mantra of "You can't help the boys from a jail cell" being the only things keeping Lucia alive.

His head was spinning with the information that she had given him. She had started by explaining that her mother was a gypsy magic woman and her father a hunter. She told how they met and fell in love but because of their chosen paths their love was forbidden.

Her mother had spent one night with her father before he left and never returned. She found out she was pregnant and soon after so did the rest of the troupe. Her brothers knew that Henry had to be the father, they tracked him down and killed him, for soiling their sisters honor. Celia was branded an outcast and kept on the outskirts of the camp. It wasn't until after Lucia had been born that Celia was welcomed back into the fold. At a very early age Lucia displayed extraordinary powers. She could see into the future, heal the sick and at times read minds (more specifically emotions). When Lucia turned 16 she fled from the troupe and vowed to never use her abilities again. She wanted to live a normal life, besides she had met a boy and had fallen in love in with him.

She changed her name and went into hiding with her true love. In time her abilities had diminished to the point where she would only have a few nightmares from time to time but nothing was ever clear. She and the boy broke off their relationship and Lucia decided that she wanted to do something to help people. She worked in schools for a few years as a teacher's aide and it was there that she saw the abuse towards children that was possible.

She decided to become a social worker to help the most helpless of victims, children. She had just received her degree about six months ago and that is when the nightmares that had been gone started again. She didn't know any details, just that it was a man and two boys and that the boys were in danger. The nightmares got more intense after she had been given the Winchester's file. She assumed that the dreams were a warning about John and that she needed to make sure the boys were safe. She was right about one thing it was about them, but it wasn't John who was the danger it was the people who would take the boys in and promise to keep them safe.

Lucia continued and told them about the vision she had had that very morning. The spirit of the Danforth's deceased son had come to her. He told her of his parent's plans to use Sam as a host for his soul. He told her that they planned on trapping and holding Sam much the same way as they had him. He told her that the Danforth's had no real reason or desire to keep Dean. They were just keeping him around long enough to control Sam.

They intended to use Dean's safety as a way to get Sam to cooperate, then after the transformation had been completed they were going to kill him. Lucia stopped when she reached this point in her narrative. The thought of being responsible for that young man's death weighing heavy on her heart.

"Why didn't this Jacob come to you sooner? You said that he didn't want any of this to happen. You said that he wanted to cross over. Why did he wait so long," Bobby spoke up his voice thick with grief.

"I had been blocking my abilities for so long that he had trouble breaking through. He had been looking for a way to stop this ever since his mother captured his soul. It wasn't until yesterday that he felt my presence; the presence of someone he could reach out to.

His mother had worn the amulet that his soul is in to meet the boys. We, Jacob and I, were in the same room. He got a lock on my essence and followed me home. It is my belief that my over-exhausted state allowed him to override my barriers and let him. He had been the one sending out the nightmares, but without knowing where to send them, directly, I wasn't getting the full picture."

"You became a social worker to help the most innocent of victims," John finally spoke his voice tinged with a venom that stung as he continued on, "You took my sons from me. You took them and handed them over to monsters. You deemed me to be unfit but yet those who practice black magic aren't. Did you even investigate these people? Did you tear their world open like you did mine; or did you just assume that because they have a lot of money and a fine house they would be better parents than me? You knew nothing about me, you still don't, but it seems that you know even less about these people. If anything happens to either of my children I promise you that the Danforth's wont be the only ones to pay."

Lucia's eyes dropped and she found herself staring at the stained table top, "John, you're angry, you have every right. I want to help. I need to help. You can't just go busting into their house and take the boys back," Lucia swallowed down the fear that had developed since she heard John's promise, "especially in your line of work. You would have the authoritys on your trail before you left the state. You would put yourself on the radar. Please, I have an idea. Just hear me out, if you don't agree then you can do things your way."

"The girl makes a valid point. John, maybe we should hear her out."

John nodded, fixed Lucia with a stare that would have frozen a polar bear and said, "I'm listening."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean could feel Danforth's breath on his neck, "Now that I have your attention, I need to make a few things clear. Your brother has been through a tough time. He is trying to make the best out of this situation, but you seem content with ruining things for him. I just watched as he told my wife about how he feels you don't love him anymore because he likes being with us. I hope for your sake that is not true. Your brother is a special boy. I will no longer tolerate your behavior. You will keep all your negative comments to yourself and you will act as if you too are adjusting. I want Sam to be happy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but let me make myself clear. I am not adjusting. I don't trust you and I promise that I will get my brother and me out of here. Besides there is nothing you can do to me. You are being watched by the social service people."

Dean winced as Danforth pulled harder on his arm, "True, we are being watched. But, accidents can and do happen. Do yourself a favor and come to the realization that you are not as tough you pretend to be. Now I suggest you get dressed and come down to breakfast before it gets cold," Danforth released Dean's arm and headed back towards to stairs, "Hurry Dean, we wouldn't want any accidents now would we."

Dean turned and placed his back against the wall. He slid down the wall, pulled his knees into chest, wrapped his arms around them and began to shake. He laid his head on his arms and let the tears fall.

John sat clenching and unclenching his hands as he listened to Lucia explain the idea she had to save his sons. Twice Bobby had to place his hand on John's arm to keep the man quiet. Bobby knew, understood, how nervous Lucia was and he wanted to make sure that she got a chance to tell them everything she wanted to. Bobby could tell that John was not the least bit thrilled by her idea, but Bobby had to admit (if even to himself) that she had a good start. Finally, Lucia spoke the last of her plan and leaned uneasily back against the rear of the booth.

John shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, "That has to be the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard. Do you really think that I would put the lives of my boys on the line like that? You have got to be kidding me."

Lucia blinked, looking much like she had just been slapped in the face. Her cheeks turned bright red and her eyes welled with tears. She bit her lower lip and hung her head as the tears began to spill out from behind her lashes.

Bobby shifted in his seat as the agitation that had been growing overflowed. He grabbed John's arm tight and forced the man to look at him, "Like it or not she's right. We can't go busting in there and take them back. John, the police will be hot on your trail in no time at all. The boys already have a hard enough time keeping quiet about what you do. Add the pressure of hiding from authorities and it wont be long before they snap and you are found," Bobby held his hand up to silence his friend, "John, I know that this idea has flaws, but, it is the only one we have," Bobby sighed, "Maybe we should try working with it, tweak it, see if we can't make it work."

"Make it work? How? Just how do you propose to make that work? Bobby, she doesn't even have us included, other than waiting. I am not going to trust my sons' lives to a band of gypsies. No way. I'd rather go in myself. And, don't forget that this wouldn't even need be a discussion if it hadn't been for her and her meddling. All good intentions aside, my kids were never in any danger until she interfered. C'mon Bobby, I can't listen to any more of this nonsense. Thank you Ms. Giles, but I think that we'll take it from here." John stood up and headed towards the exit.

Bobby, shrugged his shoulders, cast Lucia an apologetic glance and followed John. Both men found themselves coming to a sudden halt when they found themselves face to face with a mirror, yet older, image of Lucia. "You must be the gentleman my daughter called me about," the woman smiled. She held out her hand, "I am Celia, Lucia's mother. I understand that you have a problem that is in much need of a quick solution. I am here to help."

John held his hand out in front of him signaling that he wanted to pass, "Thanks but no thanks. My friend and I will take care of this ourselves."

"Please, that is not a good idea. There is more then even Lucia knows that is going on. You need our help, whether you like it or not. You hunters are all the same. You will let pride take your children from you. Please, listen then you can decide. Just one warning, time is of the essence."

John looked at Bobby, who in turn shrugged, "What could it hurt? It's not like your idea of going in guns blazing is all that great."

"Bobby, gypsies? Come on, are you willing to trust them?"

"Yeah, for now. What other options do we have? Let's just hear her out. If you don't like what she has to say, then we do it your way."

John returned Bobby's determined gaze for a few moments before giving in, "Something tells me I'm going to regret this but, alright. Not here, it's getting too crowded. Let's get together at the park just outside of town, say in about half an hour?"

Celia nodded, "One half hour, and John, don't try any thing funny. We'll be watching you." Celia nodded to her daughter then left the diner.

John watched the woman as she walked away and a new feeling of dread came over him. She had mentioned that there was more than even Lucia knew, that was going on. He headed out of the diner and to his truck. Bobby followed close behind. They each climbed into the vehicle, both lost in their own thoughts. Neither of them noticed the lone figure that sat watching them from a car that was parked just on the outside edge of the parking lot.

Neither of them noticed as the car from which they were being watched pulled out of its parking space and trailed them back to John's apartment, coming to a stop just in front of the building, its occupant setting up a silent vigil, waiting to follow the men to their next meeting.

John let the door slam hard behind him a clear indication to Bobby that he was wound tight and ready to break. "Gypsies, Bobby, seriously! Come on. You know that they are nothing but witches in bright costumes. I don't trust them", John exclaimed shaking his head when it looked like Bobby was getting ready to say something, "Seriously, Bobby, I am supposed to take their word? I'm supposed to believe that they can save my boys, give them back to me and it will be on "the up and up"? I'm supposed to trust the person who put them in this situation to begin with? And what the hell did Celia mean by there is more going on than even Lucia knows? Why couldn't Dean have just followed my order to stay with Sam? None of this would be happening if he would have just done as he was told."

Bobby stepped up his face growing red, his cheeks puffed out, "John, that's enough. It is not Dean's fault. He was worried. He thought that Sam was tucked safely in bed. He thought that he could leave without it being noticed. He thought YOU needed him." Bobby put a special emphasis on the word you. Shaking his head he continued, "That boy has had more put on him then most men twice his age. He has been forced into the role of caregiver and protector of his little brother. A role that he gladly accepts because...well because one he doesn't know any other way and two because he loves Sam. That boy would lay down his own life for his brother. The sad truth is that Dean..Dean would do the same for you. You love your boys, John, no one can deny that, but the way you have raised them, treated them, especially Dean leaves something to be desired."

Bobby shot John a warning look, causing John to halt his intended interruption, "You have done the best you can under the circumstances fate has dealt you. But, you have always been particularly hard on Dean. John, did you see how Dean looked through out the hearing? He has punished himself for this already. And, I can promise you he still is." Bobby let out a sigh, "We need to listen to Celia. I have a feeling she knows what is going on. I think she can really help. Lets get what we stopped to pick up and get going. We'll get them back. They'll be fine. John, Dean knows more than you give credit for. He is smart and he will keep them safe until we or Celia can get them out."

John had stood silently listening to his friends tirade. He knew that what Bobby had said was true. He knew that he had been extra hard on Dean, but he also knew he had to be. John loved his boys. He knew them better than anyone. He knew how easily Dean could be distracted. He had to be tough, hard. Dean needed to understand the importance of everything taught or spoken to him. It was unfair, but it fell to Dean to keep the family together. To keep Sam safe and to help John in anyway needed. Their lives all too often fell on Dean's ability to follow orders. Was it fair? No. Was it necessary? Sadly, yes.

John felt the tears building in his eyes and he wasn't sure if it was out of anger or regret, but either way there wasn't time. He brushed his hands over his face, drew in a deep breath, "Bobby, I know you mean well. But, right now the last thing I need is a lecture on how badly I screwed my kid up. I promised you that I would listen to what Celia had to say, but that is where all promises stop." Having said that he turned and headed to his sons' bedroom, grabbed what Lucia asked them to and headed back out to the living room. He put his hand on Bobby's shoulder, "Come on we have work to do." With that he walked out the front door, Bobby hot on his heals. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean drew in another shuddering breath. He slowly stood back up, using the wall as support. His legs felt weak and his head was killing him. For the first time in a long time he was scared. He was more afraid of Danforth then he had been the first time he and his dad had ever faced a werewolf.

Dean knew it was because he had his dad there and that they had prepared for and understood the danger at hand. But, now with Danforth he was alone and he knew nothing about this threat. Nothing except that Danforth gave him a bad feeling and that feeling told him it was really Sam they were after. He closed his eyes, took in another breath and did the only thing he could of. He went to his room got dressed and headed down to breakfast.

The moment he rounded the corner and saw Sam sitting at the table with Mrs. Danforth his heart broke in two. It so reminded him of his mother and he wished beyond all hope that it was she sitting there with Sam waiting for him to come down. He pushed that memory aside, pasted on a smile, swallowed the bile that had begun to creep up his throat and entered the dinning area. "Something sure looks good," he said hoping that he sounded sincere. He must have because Mrs. Danforth smiled and motioned for him to take a seat.

"So glad to see you finally managed to make it down. I'm afraid you'll have to hurry. Dan, just went to pull the car around front. He'll be ready to leave in about ten minutes."

"Thank-you. I'm not that hungry. Nervous about starting a new school," Dean quickly added lest his comment be taken as a negative towards the Danforth's, "I think I'll just have some toast and a little juice."

"Very well, if you're sure. I made sure that you had money for lunch in your pack. The school has a very fine cafeteria. I will see you boys when you get home." Jane leaned over and gave Sam a kiss on the top of his head. "There's the horn. I guess Dan is ready to leave. Hurry up, wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

Sam jumped up from where he was sitting and ran to the door. He was safely buckled into the back seat before Dean had even made it out the front door. Mr. Danforth smiled as Dean climbed into the front passenger seat, "See how much better things can be when you try?" He shifted the car into drive and headed off in the direction of the school. Dean shuddered causing Sam to glance curiously in his direction. Something was bothering his brother and he was determined to find out just what it was.

John pulled into the little park at exactly thirty minutes after he first met Celia. He and Bobby climbed out of his truck and headed to the picnic area where Celia, Lucia and a few others were waiting for them. The men turned around when they heard another vehicle pull into the spot next to John's truck. A younger man got out and without saying a word walked over to Celia. He took up a position directly behind her and waited for the two to join them.

Celia nodded as John took the vacant spot on the bench in front of her and Bobby stood behind him. She waited for him to settle before speaking. "I trust that everything went well, Bastion? They didn't go anywhere; do anything that you would find suspicious?"

"No, m'am they just went to their apartment and retrieved the items you requested. There was another discussion about trusting us, but, really nothing else."

"Thank you, Bastion," Celia fixed John with a soft, kind look that held a small amount of annoyance as well, " I understand that you do not trust us. That is all right, we don't really trust you either. I am hoping that you can look past the differences we have and focus on the one thing we have in common..."

"And, that would be," John gruffly interrupted?

"The welfare of your sons, John," Celia leaned forward, "both your children are special. I don't know how much you have figured out. I suspect that you already have a slight idea about Sam. But, about, Dean, I bet you don't. I told you that there was more than just the Danforth's going on here; more than even Lucia saw. Well, the other side sees this as their opportunity to get their hands on Sam's soul and to take out Dean."

John's eyes grew wide. The other side wanted Sam that he always suspected; but, take out Dean. John threw his hands up in front of him, "Wait did I just hear you say that the other side wants to take out my oldest boy? Why? I know he is a hunter, but he hasn't been at it that long, he's just learning. Why do they want to take him out?"

Celia sighed, her eyes fell and when she looked up a fierce pride glowed there, "Because John, he will grew into a great hunter and protector. He will be the one thing that stands between Sam and the other side. He will be the anchor that keeps Sam firmly locked in the light. If they can get their hands on Sam's soul now and destroy Dean all at the same time well that's an opportunity to great to pass up. You see, John, this affects more than just you and your sons, this affects us all. That is why this situation needs to be handled carefully. The Danforth's are but a tool being used by the other side, but they are an effective tool. John compared to you, they are the perfect parents, well at least as far as the outside world is concerned. If you just go in there and take the boys back by force you run the risk of being found and having them returned. But, if you allow us to go in we can make sure that the boys are returned to you with no chance of them being taken away again. Lucia will work the legal side of this out and well," Celia gestured to those who stood around her, "we will take care of the rest. John you need to stay out of it. You can't be connected to any of it. Your children need you. Can you swallow your pride and put your trust in others, this one time. Besides, they are family, as are you."

John looked at Celia, "What do you mean they are family? How are they family to you?"

"Mary. Her great-grandmother was once one of us. She fell in love and much like my Lucia she ran away. We never fully shun those who leave. We watch over them and theirs and offer our help when needed. Your beloved Mary was descended from gypsies John, she never knew, but we did. Lucia did not know this; it wasn't for her to know. But, had she known...Well that doesn't matter now, does it?"

Bobby gripped John's shoulder, a small reminder that he was there and that John wasn't alone. His head spun and things began to fall into place. He could see the truth in Celia's words and he prayed that John could as well. He noticed that John had turned and was looking at him over his shoulder, "Bobby, c'mon, don't tell me you're buying this."

"Why not John? What's so hard to believe? I say we go along with them. We have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"I'm not so sure. It makes for a good story. But..."

"But! But, what John? Is it what she said about Dean? Huh, because I can already see that happening. Or is it that you don't want to believe about Mary? John, either way, we have no other choice. Swallow your dam fool pride and accept help when offered. I thought you loved your boys."

That spurred John's anger. He stood up and quickly spun around so he was able to look Bobby straight in the eyes, "Never question how much I love them. Get that straight right now. They are my life. That's why I'm so uncomfortable about this. I only have Celia's word, and gypsy or no, I don't know anything about her. What if her motives aren't as pure as she is letting on?"

"Maybe this will help convince you," Celia interjected. She handed John an old black and white picture. John looked at it his jaw dropping. In the picture a very much younger Mary was playing with a very much younger Celia while their mothers kept watch over them in the background. "I told you that Mary did not know of her connection to us. That is true. Her mother brought her to visit when she was young. When she got older the visits stopped and I guess she forgot about us. But, John, she was and you are family. Please let us help."

John sat back down on the bench, the picture clutched in his fist. He felt queasy. What she had said appeared to be true. One photo and he found himself believing, "Ok, all right. Just let me know what you need."

Celia smiled, "We just need what you brought from the apartment. We will move tonight. You will need to be in your apartment all night. Do not leave. We will come to you when everything is done. Don't leave. John, this is most important, you must stay inside. Do you understand?" John nodded. "Good, until then; goodbye," and with those last words she stood. Celia and the rest of her troupe went to their van piled in and left the park, none of them looking back at the two men they had just left. 


	8. Chapter 8

John stood and headed back to his truck. Bobby followed closely behind. He knew that tonight was going to be hard on his friend and he had a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to be any easier on him.

The final bell of the day rang and Dean for one couldn't have been happier. The day had been horrible. He hadn't even had a chance to sit down in his homeroom class before finding himself the new target of the school bully. It didn't take him long to show the kid he was messing with someone way out of his league, but the lesson earned him his first detention.

His stomach had taken to growling with hunger before the clock had a chance to read nine; its way of reminding him that breakfast was in fact a meal not to be missed.

The school was a winding maze and he found himself lost more than once. The cafeteria was a nightmare, and the only good time to use the bathroom was when you were the only occupant. By the time the final bell had rung, Dean had decided that this school officially sucked.

As he waited for Sammy by the front entrance he watched the other kids as they made their way to the waiting buses or to their own cars. His stomach flipped, just a few weeks ago that would have been him heading out, making his way through a crowded schools parking lot to his baby; instead of standing here waiting for some creep to drive him to a place he refused to call home. A tug on his hand pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down to find Sam smiling up at him. Well at least Sam looks like he had a better day, Dean thought to himself. Forcing a smile, he hoped looked sincere; Dean ruffled Sam's hair, "Hey squirt, how was your day?"

"Great! My day was great. My class has a pet hamster and the teacher let me feed it some carrot pieces. There's this really nice boy, his names Charlie, he helped me find my way around. Charlie even picked me first for kickball. Me! I'm usually one of the last ones chosen because I'm usually the new kid. Dean, I love this school," turning his head slightly to the side Sam looked at his brother, "Dean's what's wrong? Don't lie to me. I know something's bothering you. C'mon, spill."

Running his hand over his face, Dean sighed, "Nothing, Sam. Seriously," he added when Sam gave him the I don't believe you look, "I'm just tired. I'll be fine. Danforth said to meet him here, didn't he," Dean asked looking at his watch.

"Yes, I did," Danforth answered. He smiled at the little jump he had caused Dean by his stealthy entrance. "I trust you both had interesting days? Sam your teacher just adores you. She couldn't stop talking about how easily you fit into her class. She told me that you already had a new friend. I'm very impressed," his smile morphed into a sneer when he turned his attention to Dean, "I had a conversation with your homeroom teacher that was rather enlightening. Detention on your first day, you know we are going to have to have a discussion about this?"

Something about the way Danforth had spoken sent Dean's heart plummeting to the soles of his feet. This man frightened him like nothing he had ever encountered before. Dean could feel the evil seeping off him and couldn't understand why Sam didn't. He lowered his eyes and nodded. For the second time that day Sam looked curiously at his brother.

Something was wrong, really wrong, and Dean wasn't telling him. That could only mean one thing; Dean was trying to protect him. But, what was he protecting him from? Sam became more determined then ever to find out.

Danforth pasted on a smile clapped Dean on the back then took Sam's hand, "Good. Hey, what do you say we stop for ice cream on the way home," he asked ruffling Sam's hair much the same way Dean had just done, "Jane doesn't need to know."

"Sure," Sam replied, "Did ya hear that Dean, ice cream. Dean, c'mon."

Dean watched as his Sam ran to the car., "Yeah, squirt I heard," he whispered, "I heard loud and clear."

John watched from the other side of the parking lot. He knew that it wasn't a good idea for him to be there, but he couldn't help himself. He had followed Danforth's car from the school all the way to the ice cream parlor. He swallowed hard as he saw the look of sheer delight plastered on his youngest sons face. Sammy sure seems to be doing fine, he thought. His heart shattered when his gaze fell upon his oldest. Dean walked behind Sam and Danforth, his head down, feet shuffling. Dean looked lost and frightened.

John jumped; having been startled by a sharp rapping on the driver's side window. Bobby waited for John to roll down the window before he let loose, "Just what the in the hell do you think you're doing? You know you aren't supposed to be this close to the boys. John, what if you get caught? Are you trying to make things worse? Seriously! And you wonder where Dean gets his stubborn streak from."

"I know. I just couldn't help it. I'm worried, Bobby, even more so after talking to Celia. Do you really think that they can save the boys? Bobby, did you see Dean? He senses something is wrong. I just wish I had a way to warn him, to let him know what's going on. I don't like leaving him there blind."

"I trust them. I think they have more experience then we do. The boy's will be fine. Dean's smart. He senses something is wrong, that's good. He has his guard up. In a few hours this will be over. Sam and Dean will be back were they belong and the Danforth's will be one more bad memory."

John sighed, one more bad memory. How many more bad memories will his boys have to face? It wasn't fair. Why them? Why was his family chosen? The larger pieces of his heart shattered once again. He didn't want this life for them. He longed for them to be normal. He wanted to be the dad in the bleachers bragging about his kid who just hit the winning homerun. He didn't want to be the father teaching his son in some musty hotel room the best way to suture an open wound.

"Come on John. We best move out before someone sees us. Let's grab something to eat. Head on back to the apartment and wait for Celia's call," Bobby walked over to the passenger side and climbed in.

"Bobby, how'd you find me? And, just how did you get here?"

"Bastian brought me. We figured you would try something like this. He picked me up shortly after you left. We followed you all over," Bobby shrugged when he saw the indignant look his friend cast his way, "Well, we were right." Bobby smiled smugly as John growled and started his truck.

Dean looked out the window wishing he was anywhere but here. He noticed his father's truck as it pulled out of the parking lot. What was their dad doing here? Was he watching over them? Why hadn't he tried to talk to them? Where was he going? Was he really that mad at him that he could just ignore them?

"You ready to head out sport?" Dean heard Danforth ask Sam. "I'm sure Jane is starting to suspect that we are up to something by now."

Sam laughed, "Sure. But, I'm telling her this was all your idea," Sam shyly looked over at his guardian, "Thank you. This was nice. I don't remember the last time I had this much fun."

"You're welcome Sam. Now what do you say we head out?" Danforth smiled at Sam. He was so much like his Jacob. He had thought at first he would feel some guilt but the chance of having his son back outweighed everything he felt. As for the older one he didn't feel one way or the other. He was needed for the ritual, after that, whatever happened was of no concern to him.

The sharp intake of breath that Dean took at Sam's mention of not being able to remember the last time he had fun wasn't lost on Danforth. Keep the smile Daniel, he told himself. Just a few more hours and he won't be your problem anymore. Just a few more hours and this will be all over.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane started when she heard the front door slam open and the raised voices. She wiped her hands on the kitchen towel she had been holding and went to see what was going on. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a very upset Dean standing in the hallway nose to nose with an even more upset Daniel. Young Sam was just standing between them both, tears streaming down his face begging them both to stop.

Jane walked over to the small group and put her arm around Sam's shoulders. She gently guided him away from his brother and her husband. Jane took him into the dining room and told him it was going to be alright. She gave him a hug and asked if he would like for her to go and see if she could make them stop. Smiling, when Sam nodded his answer she stood up and headed back to the entrance hall.

Daniel had taken the opportunity that Jane gave him to grab Dean by the front of his shirt and slam him into the wall. He had Dean pinned with his arm across his neck. The force he was putting into his hold had started to cut off Dean's air supply. Just when Daniel thought he had the upper hand the training Dean had took over. He cleared his mind and focused on his best option at getting free. He brought his knee up hard and quick into Danforth's lower region. The shock and pain were just enough to get him to loosen his grip on Dean.

Unable to do more than gasp for air Dean bent over and put his hands on knees. He stayed that way taking in deep breath after breath, willing the dizziness away. Danforth recovered faster then expected and without warning he hit Dean with a vicious back hand. The blow snapped Dean's head up causing it to hit the wall behind him. His vision blurred. The last thing he saw was Daniel standing before him a look of complete and utter hatred on his face. The world went dark and he collapsed onto the tiled floor of the entrance hall.

"Daniel," Jane gasped, "What do you think you're doing? What about Sam? If he saw you behaving this way. Daniel, we can't risk scaring him. We can't give him any reason to run. Daniel you have to think."

"Think? Jane, for the past few months all I have done is think. We are so close to getting what we want. I just wish we could have done this without him," he sneered as he pointed to Dean who was still passed out on the floor.

"I know me too. But, you know that in order for us to get the help needed to pull this off we had to agree to take both. The man was adamant that we take both. Now what do you propose we do about this situation?"

"I'll get him upstairs and lock him in his room. We can tell Sam that his brother has been grounded and has to eat his dinner in his room. You can make a show out of taking a tray up to him. After dinner we'll keep Sam entertained until HE shows up."

Nodding her agreement Jane turned and headed back to the dining room. Daniel turned his attention to Dean. Managing to get him draped over his shoulders in a fireman's carry he made his way up the stairs and to Dean's room. Setting Dean on his bed he grabbed a sheet from the closet and tore it into strips. He used two of the strips to bind Dean's hands and feet and another he wrapped around his head and mouth.

Stepping back he stared at his young captive. His eyes flashed yellow. "You have been a thorn in my side ever since I first put my plans into motion. You were always there, guiding Sam, leading him down the "right" path. You were always sweet little Sammy's conscience, killing all the evil seeds that I had managed to cultivate. Well, no longer, not anymore. After tonight, I will have Sam, and you. Well, lets just say you will be no more than a memory."

Danforth left the room and closed the door behind him. He stopped at the top of the stairs his head tilted to the side. "Yes, I understand. Yes. Thank you," he said to the empty space in front of him. Suddenly his knees gave way and he feel to the floor. After a few brief moments he stood and headed down the stairs. "I hate when he does that," he mumbled to no one in particular.

Dean slowly came to. His felt as if the drummer from Metallica had decided to play a drum solo inside his skull. He panicked when he realized that his hands and feet were bound. He went to call out only to find that he had been gagged as well. Hot tears of frustration ran freely from his eyes.

Well, Winchester you really stepped in it this time, he thought. Just how are you gonna get out of this one? He let his head fall back and he ordered himself to calm down. He had managed to get his emotions under control when a thought hit him hard, Sammy. Sammy is with those monsters. Whatever happens to me I deserve, his thoughts continued. But, Sammy doesn't. This is my fault. I got us into this and I will at least get him out.

Daniel paused before he entered the dining room. He took the time to compose himself and make sure that his smile was on his face and that any signs of his anger towards Dean could be kept in check. He didn't understand what the man wanted with the older one and he didn't really care, just as long he (Daniel) would no longer have to deal with him. He stepped into the dining room and smiled, a true smile, when he saw his wife laughing with a happier Sam.

"Everything alright," he addressed them, "I am sorry that you had to witness that Sam. I try not to let my emotions get so out of hand. I should not have allowed a screaming match to have begun. I am the adult and I take responsibility for what happened. I took your brother upstairs and we had a nice talk. He understands that he is grounded and that he will be eating in his room, alone, until further notice. I have apologized to him and I believe that we have reached an understanding. I am sorry that we both upset you and I am certain it won't happen again. Are you getting hungry? I sure am. Whatever you're making, Jane it smells great."

Jane snickered, "So you're hungry, are you? Sam here told me about your little trip to the ice-cream parlor," she laughed at his mock look of guilt, "It's ok, I forgive you. Just next time could you bring me something back?"

Sam sat still watching the Danforth's as they interacted with each other. I wonder if this was how it was when mom was alive. Did she and dad act like this with each other? It's not fair that Dean has some memories and I don't. I wish he could understand why I like being here. It's not that I don't love dad; I do. It's just nice having a mom, even if she isn't my real mom.

"Mrs. Danforth. Sorry, Jane," Sam corrected when she smiled at him, "would it be ok if I went up to talk to Dean? I know he's grounded and all, but I'm sure he's sorry. I won't be long. I just want to make sure he understands why I feel like I do. I don't want him mad at me."

Daniel shook his head, "Sorry, Sam, maybe, later just before bed. He needs time to think. This has been hard for him, I understand, but, he isn't even trying. Besides, I'm sure he understands how you feel. There is no way he is mad at you. Now who wants dinner?"

Dean had managed to free his mouth from the sheet that had been wrapped around it. He maneuvered himself so his bound hands were in front of him. He got one end of the tie into his mouth and he pulled. The tie loosened enough for him to wiggle his hands free. He reached down and untied his feet. As quietly as he could he stood up and crept to the door. He turned the door knob and sighed in relief when it turned. "Amateur," he sniggered, only to choke on that word when the door wouldn't open. What he hadn't realized was the Danforth's had placed a padlock on his door. "Now, what? I need to get to Sam." Dean did the first thing that came to mind he started beating on the door. "Sam," he yelled, "Sammy."

"What's all that racket? Daniel, maybe you should go see," Jane said casting Daniel a concerned look.

"I'll be right back. You two go ahead and start without me." Daniel stood up and made his way back to the hall. "Now what? That little bastard has caused me nothing but headache after headache. I now the man said we needed him alive, I'm just not sure I can hold out much longer." He took the stairs two at a time. Coming to Dean's door he opened the padlock and then let himself inside. Dean had stepped back and just a little to the side, he pounced on Danforth as soon as he entered the room. Danforth was prepared for just this type of stunt and it didn't take long for him to get the upper hand once again.

"You sure are a glutton for punishment aren't you boy," Danforth hissed as he once again had Dean pinned up against the wall his arm twisted painfully behind him. "You may not care about what happens to you, but I know that you care about what happens to your brother. I care about Sam and I have tried to keep him out of this, but you just won't stop. Since punishing you has no effect my next step is to punish Sam. Now I suggest you sit up here and be quiet. Sam has asked to speak with you and I have agreed, but not until just before bed. I want you to use the time till then to decide just how much you love Sam and the best ways that you can keep him safe. Understand?"

Dean swallowed hard. He knew Danforth had him. He knew that Danforth would punish Sam if he acted out again. Dean knew he was trapped. He couldn't risk anything happening to Sam. "Yes," he said defeated, "Yes, I understand. Don't hurt Sam. I'm sorry."

Danforth let go of Dean's arm then he spun him around so he could look him straight in the eyes, "Sam's safety is up to you. It's all in your hands. When he comes up to talk to you he will without doubt notice the bruise on the side of your face. You are to tell him that you walked into a door, something, anything but the truth. Understood? Good," he replied to Dean's nod, "Now I am going to go downstairs and finish my dinner. Jane will be up shortly with a tray for you. No monkey business, Sam's well being depends on it."

Dean sunk onto the bed exhausted and beaten. His chin fell to his chest and his body shook. He was trapped. He had no way out and what was worse Sammy was right here with him. What he didn't know, what he needed to know, was that help was on its way and it's name was Lucia Giles.


	10. Chapter 10

Danforth once again checked to make sure that his expression was void of any frustration and anger that he held for the eldest boy. He reentered the dining room and smiled at his wife, "Jane do you think that you could throw a tray together and take it up to Dean? The boy mentioned he was getting a little hungry." Jane nodded and went into the kitchen.

Daniel sat back down and began to finish his meal. He noticed Sam looking at him and with a sigh he put his fork down on his plate, "Sam, Dean was just a little upset at being kept upstairs. He seems to think that if he isn't near you, you will fall to harm." Daniel shook his head before continuing, "It isn't healthy. He seems to believe that he is the only one who can keep you safe. Your father really did a number on him. I hope in time he will be able to get past this. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to see if Jane may need some help. I promise, Sam, tonight has made some things clear and we will move forward to make things better for all of us."

Sam watched Daniel as he followed his wife into the kitchen. Frowning he stood up and placed his ear against the closed swinging door that separated the kitchen from the dining room. A knot had begun to form in the pit of his stomach and for the first time he got the feeling that Dean was right, something was off about the Danforth's. He could only catch garbled bits and pieces of their conversation but the pieces he caught sent fear chills down his spine. He caught that they loved Sam and regretted what was about to happen to him; but that once the man took Dean they would be relieved.

What did they mean took Dean? Who was taking his brother and what did he want with him? Sam quickly stepped back from the door and sat back in his seat when he heard Daniel mention he needed to get back to Sam. Sam sat staring at his plate having lost his appetite. He absent mindedly was pushing his peas around his plate when Danforth's voice drew him out of his thoughts. Looking up he offered him a half smile then said, "I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you were alright. You seem to have lost your appetite."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I'm just full. Can I be excused? I was thinking about heading upstairs and working on my homework."

Danforth eyed the boy suspiciously. Nodding he paid close attention to Sam's behavior. Something was defiantly different. "Sam," Daniel called out and waited for his respondent yes, "Don't go to Dean's room. I told you, you could speak to him just before bed and not before. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Sam's frown grew even deeper. Why didn't they want him to talk to Dean? What had happened between Daniel and his brother after Jane had taken him to the dining room? He had just placed his foot on the bottom step when the doorbell rang. Bringing his foot back to the floor he turned towards the door. "I'll get it," Sam called as he opened the door.

"Hello, Sam," Lucia said a smile on her face hiding the nervousness that she was feeling. "Is Mr. or Mrs. Danforth available?"

"Ms. Giles," Daniel's cool voice could be heard as he stepped into the front entrance way, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Just a routine check in. You were aware that these would be part of the program? I'm sure I told you about them."

"Yes, yes of course you told us. I just wasn't expecting one so soon or for it to be so late in the evening."

"I understand that it is fairly late in the evening. I do, however, like to keep my parents guessing and find that surprise visits do just that. I was wondering if I could have a few moments to talk to Sam and Dean alone." Noting that Daniel was about to protest she spoke up, "It will only take a moment. I am sorry for the timing, but as I said I like to keep my parents guessing."

Looking upset but realizing there was no way out Danforth agreed. "You can speak to Sam first. Dean is up in his room, I'll go get him."

Lucia leads Sam into the living room and motions for him to take a seat. He sits down and focuses his eyes on the carpet. Lucia takes note of his behavior, "Sam is everything going well?" Sam just nods never taking his eyes off the carpet. Lucia frowns, "Sam? Please you would tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you? If something is going on I can help."

"Everything is fine Ms. Giles," Sam politely replies then thinks to himself at least until I find out what's going on. "Seriously," he responds to her questioning gaze, "The Danforth's are great. Daniel took us to get ice cream on the way home today. Dean misses dad real bad, and I guess I do too. But, I like it here. I like having a mom, even if she isn't mine."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"I am. Ms. Giles would it be alright if I went up to my room? I have homework that needs to be done."

"Sure Sam. Thanks for talking with me. Just remember that if you ever feel the need to talk you can call me." As Lucia finished Daniel came into the room followed by Dean. Right away Lucia observed the large bruise that had formed on the side of his face and the manner in which he walked. He no longer held the swagger that she had seen so many times before. No, now his head was bent, his shoulders were slumped and he shuffled his feet. What the hell has been going on, she thought.

Dean took a seat on the chair that Lucia indicated his eyes also focused on the carpet. Her muscles tensed at the thought of it being because of her this young man was suffering. She could feel the pain and hatred as they flowed just under the surface. Oh Dean, I'm so sorry, she thought, I hope you can learn to forgive me.

"Dean, how are things going? Sam mentioned that you were missing your dad. That's nothing to be ashamed of but you realize that taking you from him was in your best interest." Lucia cringed as she saw his jaw set and the thought about lying to him struck through to her soul.

Dean nodded then looked nervously to Daniel. "I know. It's just difficult to adjust. I'm trying and the Danforth's are being patient."

Lucia nodded, "Ok, Dean. I noticed the bruise that you have on the side of your face. Without making any accusations I must ask how you got that." She detected the way Daniel stiffened at her last statement. She also noticed the fear that flashed however briefly in Dean's eyes.

"It was stupid really. I was running in the hall at school, trying to make it to class, when this kid opened his locker. I didn't have time to stop and I slammed face first right into it. I went to see the school nurse. She checked me out and told me that I would be fine. She allowed me to stay a couple periods in her office, because I was embarrassed. Great way to introduce yourself in a new school, huh."

"Alright. I'm sure your not the first kid that has happened to. It's getting late. I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I just wanted to let you know you can call me if you ever feel the need to talk."

"Thank you Ms. Giles," Dean said then stood and headed back up the stairs. He stopped and turned to look at her. She picked up on the message he sent her with his eyes. Unfortunately so did Danforth.

Lucia stood up extended her hand to Daniel, "Thank you for the time. Everything seems to be fine. I will be back in a few days to follow up. Have a good evening." She walked to the door and waited for Daniel to open it. Not looking where she was going she walked right into the man who had been poised to knock on the door. Startled she looked up and into yellow glowing eyes.

"Hello, Lucia," the man sneered, "I see that you and your mother have taken to meddling in my affairs yet again." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the house, "You're not going anywhere dear. Oh, this is perfect. I will get Sam and you all in the same night."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam had waited in his room until he saw Dean and Danforth leave Dean's room and go downstairs. He heard Danforth telling Dean that he was to tell Lucia he had run into a locker and that was how he got the bruise on his face. Sam was surprised when his brother just nodded. Dean looked crushed and Sam knew that the bruise had come after school and after they had gotten home. He saw Jane leave the room a few minutes later and follow them down the stairs.

Sam took this opportunity to sneak into his brother's room. He looked around and spotted the cracked plaster on the far wall. It looked as if something or someone had been pushed hard into the wall. Tiny crimson colored speckles dotted the wall around the indented part. Just what was going on between his brother and the Danforth's?

The door to the bedroom opened without Sam even noticing. "Sam just what do you think you're doing? I don't remember giving you permission to be in my room." Dean had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes stern, a clear indication that he was agitated. He was finding it harder and harder to keep it together. He needed to keep Sam in the dark. If the Danforth's suspected that Sam knew or even thought he knew what happened, well the thought made him shudder.

"Dean what happened? No, what really happened. No lies. No cover stories. I want the truth. I heard Danforth tell you to lie to Ms. Giles and then I sneak in here and see this," Sam pointed to the wall. "I heard them, Jane and Daniel, talking in the kitchen. They said that they loved me and were sorry about what was going to happen. They also said something about some man coming and taking you away. Dean what are hiding from me?"

Dean sank unto the bed. He let out a long sigh then looked up at Sam. "I'm not hiding anything. I have the feeling that something is going on, but I don't know what. As much as I can figure it has something to do with you. They want you for something. I think they just got stuck with me. Sam, I tried to tell you. Danforth threatened to hurt you if I tried anything and after what he has done to me… I..well..I believe him. Until we figure out more we're stuck."

"No. No we're not. Dean we could run away. We could go back to dad. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I guess, I was just so wrapped up in having a mom. What? Why are you shaking your head? Dean come on; we can do this. You can't stay here. Dean it's not safe."

"Sam, think. We can't go back to dad. He would be in so much trouble. He would be in trouble even if we just ran. I wont do that to him. I wont do that to you. Where would we go? They would look for us at Pastor Jim's, Caleb's especially at Uncle Bobby's. And, what if Danforth caught us? I can't take care of you, Sam, not if I'm constantly looking over my shoulder."

"What about you?" Dean's head snapped up at that. "Dean in that speech of yours I heard you talk about what you won't do to me or dad, but what will you do for yourself? Dean, please, I'm scared. Please….." before Sam could say anymore a scream from downstairs cut him off. He looked at Dean who motioned for him to stay where he was.

Dean stood up from the bed and quietly walked towards the door. He had just placed his hand on the knob when it flew inward catching him in the shoulder. He was knocked down on his butt, the impact knocking the wind out of him. He was roughly jerked back to his feet. He felt an arm wrap around his neck, from behind, while another wrapped around his waist pining his arms to his sides. Hot breath tickled his ears as he was instructed to think of Sam before he tried to fight. He was nudged towards the door and told to walk.

"Dean," Sam spoke his voice barely audible. Dean looked at where Sam was standing and offered him a sad attempt at a reassuring smile. "It's ok Sam; just do what you're told. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Aww, what a moving sentiment, but if I was you I would be more concerned with your own well being then with your brothers. Now I thought I told you to walk." Dean found himself being nudged, yet again, harder this time, forward, "Come on Sam before I lose my patience."

Nothing could have prepared Dean for the scene that was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. The walls were covered in bloody handprints that started to smear as the hands that had made them slid down the wall. Mr. Danforth was sitting on the floor his back pressed into the wall behind him. His hands were held in front of him as he stared in shock at the blood, his blood, that covered them. "You promised to help us get our Jacob back if we helped you," he gasped out.

"Not true," the man who was holding onto Dean said, "My father did. But, even he has on more than one occasion been known to lie. Here's a tip for you, if something seems too good to be true…it usually is." The man's smile grew as Danforth's labored breathing finally stopped, "Finally. I thought that one would never die. I have to give him credit he was a pretty tough nut to crack but as you can see I managed."

Dean was guided into the living room where he was greeted by the sights of Mrs. Danforth's lifeless body and Ms. Giles tied to a chair. He was forced to sit in the chair, next to hers, where he was bound as well. He looked over to Ms. Giles and took a quick assessment of her, checking for any obvious injuries, other than the cut above her right eye she appeared to be in good shape.

Sam shuffled in behind the man his brown eyes round and open wide. Shock began to take over and his knees buckled. He had been on hunts with his brother and dad before but nothing was ever as grisly as this. He knew the Danforth's weren't good people, but they were human. No one deserved what had happened to them.

The man who had taken Dean from his room walked over and gently picked Sam up from the floor. He helped Sam walk to the couch and guided him as he sat on one of the cushions. He gently placed his hand under Sam's chin and tilted his head up. "I'm sorry for all this, Samuel. I had hoped that our first meeting would have been, well, less messy. My name is Seth and our father sent me to get you. He wanted to come himself, but sadly has found himself otherwise preoccupied."

"Get away from my brother. I promise you if you do anything to hurt him it will be the last thing you ever do."

Seth turned to Dean a cruel smirk having formed on his lips. Dean let out a cry as a sharp burning pain radiated down his left arm. "Father told me you were a mouthy one. I can see teaching you some manners is going to be fun. To bad you won't be around to use them." Seth's smirk grew even colder as Dean let out another pain filled cry. Where there was once one bleeding gash, now there were two. Sam just sat on the couch, his mind shut down; not hearing his brother's anguished screams.

The pain in his arm was intense, that coupled with the blood loss he was suffering from made it difficult for him to stay awake. Dean's head lolled forward. Tears fell from his eyes as he took in ragged breath after ragged breath. He looked to Sam and his resolve was steeled, he needed to stay awake, he needed to get Sam to safety. "Seth, stop. You can stop this. You can end it now. Let them go. You don't need them. You have me. You found me." Dean turned his head and looked at Lucia. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Lucia knew this man.

Seth sauntered over to Lucia and placed a hand gently on her cheek. Then as quick as a snake would strike he used that hand to slap that cheek. The sight of her skin turning red where his hand had hit clearly excited him. He wound his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back. Placing his lips next to her ear he whispered, "It's too late, dear. Father wants Sam. He would have been happy with you but you left. Because of you he had to start over. Because of you this one will die here tonight," he waved his free hand in Dean's direction; "Because of you another family will be torn apart."

Seth released his hold on Lucia and stepped behind Dean. "My father had a dream. He sought out children he felt had the best chance to help him in his fight to take over his world and yours. Lucia was one of his chosen. She was exceptional from the start. Being the daughter of a gypsy and a hunter she had been born with natural abilities that father realized he could mold to fit his purpose. He had succeeded in seducing her into following him. Then when she realized what his true plan was she ran back to her mother. Together they worked to destroy my father. They thought they had, but he just went into hiding. He bid his time waiting for the next child to be born. Here we are, and Sam is that child. For twelve years father watched and waited for the perfect opportunity; just the right time to step in and take Sam for himself. Now is the time. Now is also the time to dispose of the only living threat to his plans," Seth stepped out from behind Dean and knelt down in front of him. Reaching out he turned Dean's head so that he was looking at him, "you. Once you are gone Sam will truly be ours."

"Never gonna happen. You stupid son of a bitch, do you really believe that I would let something like you take Sam from me. Do you really believe that I would let you turn him into something like you? You are way dumber then you give yourself credit for." Dean's head rocked back as he was rewarded with a punch to his face.

"Seth, don't. He's just a child. How much of a real threat is he? Look at him," Lucia stole a sideways glance at Dean. "Seth, please, stop."

Her begging only egged him on, "Stop? Stop what, love? Oh, this," He laughed as Dean let out another cry, this time the mark ran down his thigh. "Or, this," he asked arching his eyebrows at her then laughing again as another cut appeared this time running diagonally across Dean's chest and stomach. "Oops sorry, love. This is just too much fun."

Lucia closed her eyes no longer able to watch. Where are you, mother? You should have been here by now.

"What's wrong, Lucia? Mommy, not here to save you? That's right, father discovered her little plan. Remember me telling Sam that he was otherwise detained? That's right cupcake," his cruel smirk was again planted firmly on his face, "You guessed it, she's his detainment. Looks like it's just us. No cavalry is going to come to your rescue. Ok, I'm getting bored. Let's get this over with."

Focusing all his attention back to Dean he raised his hands out in front of him. Slowly he closed his hands as if he was grasping something in them. Dean started gasping for air as his windpipe was being closed off. He managed to get out a strangled word before darkness consumed him. That word was Sammy. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sam had been sitting on the couch in a catatonic state until his brother's last word finally managed to break through the shock. He rapidly blinked his eyes as they tried to find focus, his mind a whirlwind of emotions. He looked to were Dean was sitting tied up and bloody. He saw his brother's head as it sunk down until his chin rested on his chest. He watched as his brother's eyes began to close for what was going to be the last time and he snapped. Standing up from the couch, his hands balled into fists Sam shouted out one word, Dean.

Lucia sat watching in amazement as Sam became surrounded in a bright white light. She watched as Sam focused all his energy on the man who had been causing his brother all that pain. He raised his hands at that man and a bolt of energy surged through him, hitting his brother's tormentor square in chest. Seth looked at Sam in shock as the body he had been possessing started to crumble to the floor. "Don't think this is over. It will never be over. We will have you Sam. You belong to us." He let out an agonized scream as he was forced from the body, his true form billowing towards the ceiling in a swirling black cloud. There was a flash of light then the cloud disappeared.

Sam fell to his knees. His body ached all over and he was exhausted. He looked to where Dean and Lucia sat, both tied up, but both not equally hurt. He managed to get back to his feet and staggered to Lucia. He untied her then went to Dean and untied him. No longer being held up by the rope Dean started to limply slide off the chair. Lucia ran and caught him before he hit floor. "Sam," she said looking at him, "Sam, I need you to go call for help. Please, Sam you need to go call for an ambulance. SAM?" Lucia had just managed to catch the boy as he fainted, falling forward.

"Sam," Lucia picked the child up and carried him to the couch. It wasn't an easy task for her, the boy was tall and much heavier then he looked. She gently placed him on the cushions and brushed away the tufts of hair that had fallen over his face. "Ok you rest here; I'm going back to your brother. Just rest you'll be fine. You were brave little one. I know you weren't aware of what you were doing, but still you were brave." Lucia smiled sadly at Sam. He held so much power and he wasn't even aware. She understood what life held for him and she hoped that he would be able to break free like she had. A soft moan broke her free from her thoughts.

Lucia's eyes turned once again to Dean. He lay stretched out on the floor both sides of his face covered in black and deep purple bruises. His arms, leg and torso having been cut and ripped open for Seth's cruel enjoyment. He had lost a lot of blood and it was still flowing from his wounds. Again he moaned and Lucia went back to his side and clasped his hand in hers. So young and yet so old, she thought to herself. You have seen and faced things that I have only dreamt of. You have lived a hundred lifetimes in your sixteen years. You have so freely given of yourself and have asked for nothing in return. You have taken on the mantle of being your brother's protector and you wear it willing/without reservation. But what of you?

Lucia closed her eyes and placed her hands over the young man's body. Slowly she felt the stirring and smiled as she recognized the power beginning to build deep within her. Her hands grew warm and the soft heat radiated out and covered the young hunter's body with its warmth. Slowly the bleeding stopped but that was as far as her power would go. She had for to long left it dormant, she was to out of practice. However, pleased that the bleeding had stopped she went to the nearest phone and dialed 911. After placing the receiver back on its cradle she looked at the carnage that lay all around her.

She took in the Danforth's bodies, their lifeless eyes staring out as if they were still expecting that promised help of getting Jacob back. She looked at Sam laying still on the cushions his young body having been heavily taxed by his powers. She looked to Dean laying there his face covered in bruises and his body ripped open, rage building in her at his needless suffering. Then she turned to the person who had been Seth's host. She knew this man. He was the judge who had presided over the Winchester case. She then realized just how elaborate the plan to get Sam had been.

The evil bastard had no doubt made a deal with the judge, much like he had with the Danforth's. Host my son and I will give you what ever you want. The stupid weak fool had fallen for it. Lucia shook her head in sad amazement at the things people would open themselves up to in order to get their hearts desires. She found herself devising a plan to cover up what had really happened and that would hopefully help get the boys back where they belong.

Lucia went into the Danforth's kitchen and looked around until she found the largest knife they had. She took the knife back to the living room. Grimacing and fighting the urge to throw up she dipped the blade in both of the Danforth's blood, then proceeded to do the same with Dean's. She then took the blade and placed it in the judge's hand closing his fingers around the handle. She then practiced in her mind the speech she was going to give the police. Her mind fluttered to her mother and for a moment fear of what had happened to her gripped Lucia's heart. She quickly put it aside and concentrated on what was happening with her. 


	13. Chapter 13

The detective nodded his head and took notes as Lucia told her story. She explained that she had stopped to check on the boys, a routine check up. She told of how the Danforth's had let her in and she had noticed that Dean had some bruising on his face. She noted how Sam seemed nervous and afraid to talk. She told of how she had questioned the Danforth's about her findings; of how they had brushed her off. She then mentioned how as she was leaving the judge had shown up demanding that the Danforth's hold to their end of the deal. At this the detective arched an eyebrow at her.

Lucia swallowed she knew that she was now treading in dangerous territory and what she was about to accuse the judge of was no light thing. She explained that the judge had been acting drunk and was demanding that he expected to be paid for helping the Danforth's get Sam. He mentioned how they had wanted the boy ever since he moved to town with his father. That the resemblance between him and their dead son was uncanny and it tore at them.

She told of how he and the Danforth's had plotted to prove the boys' father unfit and to have them placed with the Danforth's. The Danforth's were to keep the younger one and, well, the judge would get the older one. When the Danforth's had refused the judge had flown into a rage. He had gone into the kitchen grabbed the knife and well they saw the result. He had made quick work of the Danforth's. Dean on the other hand hadn't been as lucky. In fact it was because of him that she and Sam were in as good as shape as they were.

"Excuse me. Did you say the judge was going to take the older boy," the detective asked. His voice was edged with disbelief. "Do you understand what you are implying and of whom you are implying this?"

Lucia looked down and wrung her hands, a nervous reaction, "Yes, detective. I wish I wasn't. But, that is what I heard in there. It was awful. Please, you have to understand. I was the social worker who took the boys from their father. I'm the one who recommended the Danforth's, at his honors insistence. I feel so responsible. I thought the judge was being kind and doing what he could to keep the brothers together. Now I know better." Lucia hung her head and willed the tears to fall, although she intended them for show she found they fell for real. And they worked. The detective closed his notebook and nodded to a female colleague of his.

"Lucia, this is Janice. I'm going to have her take you to the hospital so you can be looked over. I guess we can finish with the questions later."

"Thank you detective," Lucia let out the breath she had been holding. She watched as the paramedics loaded Dean into the back of an ambulance, "but if it is all the same to you, I would like to ride with the brothers. They are still my responsibility and I want to make sure that they are taken care of."

"Of course," the detective turned to Janice, "Follow them to the hospital. I want an officer placed outside their room. No one is to go in or out that is not either myself or Ms. Giles or who has been cleared by me, understood? Good. Ms. Giles call me when you are ready to talk further," the detective handed her his card and walked her over to the ambulance. Lucia climbed inside and sat down by Dean's stretcher.

A small hand reached out and closed over hers. Lucia jumped at the unexpected contact. Turning to her left she noticed Sam sitting up his hazel eyes turned to her, confusion burning deep within them, "Ms. Giles," he said his voice so small and scared, "Ms. Giles, what happened? Why is Dean all beat up? What happened to the Danforth's? What happened to me? My head really hurts and I don't remember anything."

Lucia sighed, "Sam, right now all you need to worry about is getting to the hospital and getting yourself and your brother looked after. When you are better I will explain to you what happened. Until then I am here and I will make sure that you are safe. I am going to call your father and let him know what has happened and ask him to meet us at the hospital. Until then rest, lay back and rest. Your brother is going to be ok," she added when she noticed Sam's frightened gaze fall to his brother.

Reluctantly Sam laid his head back. He closed his eyes. He tried to will his mind into remembering but only grew frustrated when it refused. Finally he grew too tired and gave up. He promised himself that he was going to either remember on his own or force Ms. Giles to tell him what had happened. Dean was hurt, he was hurt real bad and Sam could not shake the feeling that it was somehow his fault.

Lucia had been pacing nervously around the waiting room for what felt like hours. Dean had been taken off behind those swinging doors in a flurry of activity that she found frightening. She had to stand there and watch as his gurney was surrounded by doctors their voices raised with concern barking orders to the nurses who waited anxiously just off to the side. She had to be restrained by a couple of security guards, her need to be with him propelling her forward in an effort to follow him through those doors.

Sam had been taken to one of the emergencies curtained off rooms. She had been allowed to go back with the frightened boy just long enough to help calm him down. She looked at her hands which had just moments ago held the quivering child. She could still feel the tremors that had shaken his small frame and the wetness of his tears as she brushed them from his cheeks. The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped her out of her thoughts.

Lucia's head slowly turned in the direction of the waiting rooms entrance. She saw John standing there his arms crossed over his chest, his face a mixture of rage and accusation. She noted that Bobby stood just behind John his hand clasped firmly on his friends shoulder. Bobby's face was also a mixture of rage and accusation. He held tightly to John's shoulder in an effort to keep the man from throttling Lucia as he had threatened he was going to do on the way over. Bobby fully understood John's frustration but he knew that it wouldn't do any good; the only thing it would accomplish was John landing his sorry butt in jail.

Lucia began to wring her hands. She had known seeing John under these circumstances wasn't going to be easy. The look in his eyes made her weak in the knees as a chill overtook her. She had never seen eyes hold as much anger and desire to kill, as John's did just this very moment; and it was all directed at her. She suddenly found herself needing to sit down. If John was this angry now, he is going to be even more so after I tell him everything, she thought as she hung her head.


	14. Chapter 14

John found himself feeling for the woman who now sat before him. He couldn't imagine the horror she had witnessed or the guilt she must be carrying. He took a deep breath and willed his anger down to no more than just a slow simmer. He walked over to and sat in the chair next to hers. He looked at her taking her hands in his. He drew his hand back quickly as she flinched under his touch. He reached out and once again took her hands in his. His heart stopped as he thought about how frightened she was of him just then. He placed one of his hands under her chin and gently guided her head up so he could look into her eyes, "Lucia, just what happened? What went wrong?"

"I don't know. Mother was to show at the house shortly after my arrival. She didn't show, but Seth did. He told me that his father heard about our plans and he intercepted my mother and the others. Oh goodness the things he did. John, I am so sorry about the boys. Sam should be fine, Seth didn't harm him. Sam doesn't remember what happened. I guess that's for the best. Seth had said that they were there for Sam. Dean on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Seth tore him up pretty badly. He kept going on about how he was a threat to his father and needed to be taken out. Sam had sat in a state of shock up until the time Seth had choked Dean and he blacked out. Sam used his powers. He was able to send Seth back to where he came from. Oh, John, mother always suspected about Sam but tonight proved it; Sam is just like me."

John sat still taking it all in. His head began to swim. Lucia said Sam was just like her. She said he used his powers. Just what the hell what happening to his son? John shook his head to clear his mind then he spoke as gently as he could, "What do you mean he is just like you? Why does this person want Sam and need Dean taken care of?"

Lucia took a shuddering breath, "John, you know that I was born with these…these abilities. I told you that I ran away with my true love and changed my name. That is true, what I didn't tell you was before I ran away with my love I had followed the very thing that wants Sam. He had seduced me with promises of endless power. I was young and naive. When I realized what he really had planned I ran from him back to my mother. We managed to, well at the time; we thought destroy him for good. We were wrong. He simply went into hiding until my twenty-second year, the year Sam was born. He then set his sights on Sam. For some reason he feels a connection with him like he did me. I can only guess it is because of the gypsy blood we share."

"If that's the case why Sam and not Dean, he's the oldest. And, just what exactly is the threat Dean can pose to him?"

"John, I wish I knew. All I know is that if I had stayed with him he wouldn't need Sam. This is my fault. If I had left the boys where they belong, with you, none of this would have happened. John, I wanted to protect them, I just had left my power lie dormant for so long I couldn't do anything, except…" Lucia's voice cut off as she began to cry.

"Except, what," John asked the pain he felt clear in his voice.

"Stop Dean's bleeding. All I could do was watch as he forced Dean down the stairs a stunned Sam following. I had to sit and watch as he tied your son to the chair and then proceeded to cut and choke him. I could offer no help at all. I was useless. If it hadn't been for Sam; Dean and I wouldn't be here. I was so frightened. John, I'm so sorry. I know that isn't much, but I am."

John's anger subsided as he heard her tell what had happened. He came to realize that they had all been played like pawns on a chess board. He knew that his boys being taken away from him had been orchestrated by something far greater than all of them. This would have happened one way or another and to harbor this anger towards her wasn't going to do any of them any good. She had after all saved her boy's life. She had stopped his bleeding. She had done what she could. Now it was time to focus on the present and think about the future. Now was the time to come up with a story his boys would believe so he could keep them from having to carry this worry as well.

Sam had spent many a miserable minute being poked and prodded by different doctors and nurses. All assured him that everything was fine; that there was nothing to worry about, but not one of them would tell him anything specific. He had asked about Dean several times but not a one wanted to discuss that. The more elusive their answers, the more worried he became. Something was wrong and he had to find out what.

After the latest nurse left his cubicle he silently slid off the bed and wandered out to the waiting area. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his father sitting with Lucia, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she sobbed. Then without warning he broke into a run and headed straight for the safety of his fathers arms. "Dad," he called out giving John just enough time to let go of Lucia and brace himself for Sam's hurried embrace.

Tears streaked down John's face as he pulled his youngest into as tight a hug as he felt comfortable with, not wanting to cause injury to him. He pulled Sam back so he could take a good look at him. He was relieved to see that Sam showed no signs of physical injury. It was the emotional and mental injuries that John was most worried about. He didn't know just how much his son remembered or just how deep those injuries ran. "Hey, kiddo," John said unable to hold back the emotion from his voice, "I have a feeling that you're not supposed to be running around."

"Dad, where's Dean? No one will tell me anything about him. I came here to ask Ms. Giles if she knew anything," Sam took a shaky breath as his flood gates once again threatened to break wide open. "No one will tell me anything," Sam said again his voice rising with his frustration.

Bobby had come back from getting the three adults coffee. He placed the cups on one of the room's tables and walked over to Sam. "Hey, what ya say you have seat? You look a little peaked there. Or better yet how about we get you back to your room, I'm sure the doctors are wondering where you are."

"NO!" Sam drew in another shuddering breath he knew that yelling wouldn't get him anywhere. "No, Bobby, please, I just want to know what is going on. I know I'm young but I'm not stupid. They way everyone avoids the questions about Dean have me worried. Dad, please," Sam turned on the puppy eyes.

"Sam, Bobby's right you need to go back to your room. Don't you do that. Now stop with the eyes. Sam they are not going to work. Oh, ok," John finally broke, "Sam, I don't know anymore than you. The doctor's haven't been out yet. I'm sure everything is fine. I know it's hard being patient but we just need to be. Now I need you to go back to your room. Yes, now young man, don't shake your head at me. Bobby will go with you. I need to talk more with Ms. Giles."

"I want to stay. I want to hear what she has to say. Dad, I don't remember anything. Really, all I remember is how scared I was. I want to know what happened."

"Not now, Sam. Please go with Bobby. I promise I will fill you in when I know more." John pulled Sam into another hug then turned him around so he was facing the exit, "Now scoot and no more arguments." Bobby took Sam's hand and together they headed off to his room.

"John, just what are you going to tell him?" John turned his attention back to Lucia. "I don't know. Just what did you tell the police? Seeing as he doesn't remember anything I think your cover story should suffice. I don't want my boys to have to worry about this just yet. I don't know enough about this situation myself and I'll be damned if I burden Dean with another problem, until I better understand it myself." John's head suddenly felt heavy and his vision began to swim. Why was his family plagued by the darkness of this world? First Mary and now this; what next? He had held out hope that one day his sons would be able to live a normal life, but after this even that little bit of hope was fading fast away.

Lucia looked at the man who sat beside her. She didn't agree with his decision not to tell the boys the truth, she felt they needed to know to be fore warned, but she did understand his reasons. She was about to tell him the story she wove for the detective when a doctor appeared in the doorway. 


	15. Chapter 15

Clearing his throat the doctor stepped into the waiting room, "Ms. Giles, I'm Dr. Jameson, are you the one I need to speak about Dean Winchester?"

"No," she answered then added, "this is Mr. Winchester he is Dean's father and I would appreciate it if you directed all your questions and answers to him."

"Ok, if you are sure," the doctor cleared his throat again, "Mr. Winchester when your son was brought in he had severe lacerations on his arms, leg and chest/stomach area. By some miracle his bleeding was stopped but not before he had lost quite a bit of blood. He has been taken into surgery where we are doing all we can to repair the damage done to him. He appears to have quite the will to live. He is young and strong and if everything continues to proceed as well as it has been, he should come out of this with no major lasting ill effects. Someone was watching over your son tonight, Mr. Winchester. I will keep you posted on his condition until you can go back for yourself and see him."

"Thank you, doctor. Just one question, how long do you think it will be before we can see him?"

"Not to long. I will come and get you when you can. Now I really must get back." Doctor Jameson then exited the waiting room.

"Well, that was good news. I'm happy to hear that all is going fairly well. Do you think you better go and tell Sam," Lucia asked, smiling, even if weakly, for the first time that night.

John nodded, "Yeah I think I better fill him in. But I need for you to tell me what you told the police before I go see him. If I know my son, and I do, he will ask me what you said."

Lucia sat back down, "Ok here goes…" and she told John the story she had told the detective.

Beep, beep, beep. Where's that annoying sound coming from? Beep, beep, beep. Why is everything so dark? Beep, beep, beep, beep. The beeps are getting faster. Why is that all I can hear? Why do my arms hurt so much? Why does my throat feel so raw? Beep, beep, beep. Oh, god what's happening?

Dean fought his way to conciseness his panic rising as the beeping got louder and faster. Slowly he opened his eyes, quickly shutting them again as a bright light assaulted them. Where am I? Where's Sam? Where's Ms. Giles? Where's the demon? Before the last question had fluttered completely across his mind Dean found himself sitting up in his bed frantically trying to detach the wires and tubes that had been taped all over his battered body. The annoying beeping sent out an alarm and before Dean could do to much he was surrounded by doctors and nurses all grabbing at his hands trying to keep him from removing his IV's and the equipment attached for monitoring him.

Dr. Jameson rushed into the room. He moved himself through the small throng of nurses and other doctors and positioned himself right next to the head of Dean's bed. Reaching out a hand and gently touching the boy's cheek he softly said his name, "Dean." He waited for a second or two and when Dean didn't slow his panicked attempts at freedom he tried again, "Dean, please look at me." When he saw Dean had turned his head and was looking at him he continued, "Dean, my name is Dr. Jameson and I realize that waking up here must have been a little confusing if not frightening for you. I need for you to calm yourself down. Can you do that for me? Can you do it for yourself? If you can settle yourself down I will explain everything to you the best I can. Also, if you can calm down I know there is someone who would like to see you, but that can't happen as long as you remain agitated. Understand?"

Dean nodded that he understood. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and willed himself into relaxing. The annoying beeping slowed and seemed to quiet itself a bit. Slowly he reopened his eyes and looked back at the doctor, "Just want to know one thing," he rasped out, "Where's my brother Sam and how is he?"

Dr. Jameson smiled to himself, "That's really two things, Dean, but to answer your questions your brother is here," raising his hand to stave off the next attempt at escape he quickly added, "Your brother's fine. He doesn't show any signs of physical injury. We are just going to keep him here overnight for observation. You both went through a very traumatic night, of which I don't have many details. I can tell you that Ms. Giles is here and she is fine. She has been in the waiting room and she hasn't been there alone."

Dean raised his eyebrows in a questioning gesture at the doctor's last statement, "What do you mean she hasn't been alone? Who is there with her?" Dean began to feel uneasy what if it was the demon that had come for Sam? Speaking of that demon how did they get away?

"Your father, he is with her. She called him to tell him you both were here. He asked if he could see you, but that is up to you. If you do not want him back here I can make sure he stays away."

"Why wouldn't I want him back here," Dean asked? He had a feeling it had something to do with him and Sam having been taken away, but he wasn't sure.

"I just thought since, will, since," Dr. Jameson didn't have a chance to finish his explanation.

"What since he abused me? Is that the reason? Dr. Jameson, my father never laid a hand on Sam or me that we didn't deserve. He spanked us for sure, I won't lie; but he never beat us. My dad's not perfect. Sometimes he may drink too much or leave us alone to long, while on the job, but he does the best he can and he loves us. I have seen other kids who parents are far more abusive then our dad and they were never taken away. I got abused more at the Danforth's these past few days then I ever have my entire life. Thank you for your concern Dr. Jameson, but if it's all the same I would like to, no need to, see my dad." Dean laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. His little speech to the doctor had taken more out of him then he would have thought possible. His throat was extremely sore, a side effect of being chocked of that he was sure. After hearing his father was here all he wanted to do was see him. Well that and maybe take a little nap.

Dr. Jameson left the sleeping child to his rest. He gently closed the door and headed back to the waiting room. He had to tell the boys father that he had woken up and that he did in fact want to see him. There was something about the boy and his father that the doctor found familiar; he just couldn't quite place his finger on it. Oh well, he thought as he shrugged, the boy seemed to be doing well, better then he had expected and that for now was all that mattered.

He stood just outside the waiting room his ears not believing what he was hearing. The story that Ms. Giles was telling Mr. Winchester brought back unwanted memories. Then he managed to piece it together. These men were hunters. Mr. Winchester, his friend Bobby and the oldest boy Dean were hunters. He had seen it in their eyes. The wariness of knowing about and fighting the evil's of the world. The sadness that had to have been born by them that lead them to this path. He didn't see the same, however, in the youngest son's eyes. No in Sam's eyes there was still a light, although now that he thought about it he did notice that it wasn't as bright as it should have been.

Dr. Jameson drew himself up and entered the waiting room. He looked John straight in the eye and said, "I know what you and your friend here are. You are hunters, am I right?" He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Please, I am not here to judge you I just need to know."

"Why? And, what are you talking about, anyways. What makes you think we're hunters? I don't even like venison," John quipped trying to hide the panic that was building.

"You know what I mean. You are Hunters. I know of your kind because well to be honest, a hunter saved my daughters life about a year ago. I promised myself then that I would do what ever I could to help out any hunter's that crossed my path as a way to thank the man who died so my daughter could live. So please, are you or aren't you?"  
>John sighed; the gig was up, "Yes. But, you have to understand no one can know. We can't be found out. I'm begging you not to tell anyone."<p>

"I won't. I promise. Dean woke up, he has drifted back to sleep, but I thought maybe you would like to go back and check on him. I will make arrangements for Sam to be moved into his brother's room. This is highly irregular, I know, but I think that it will help Dean in his recovery; he seems very attached to his brother. The room will have a private bath with a shower and you are more than welcome to stay the night. I will clear it all with the night nurse. If there is anything else you might need please don't hesitate to ask. I will be back in the morning to check on Dean." Dr. Jameson walked over to John and took his hand in his, giving his hand a good shake he said, "I do thank you and your kind for what you do for us civilians. I find it a pity that you have hide in the dark much like the things you hunt. Now if you'll follow me I will take you to see your sons."

John stood his mouth hanging open doing the best he could to digest what just happened. Bobby walked over to his friend placed a hand on his shoulder and nudged him forward, "Better get a move on Johnny, your boys are waiting." John nodded and took a step forward. Stopping just outside the doorway he turned back to Bobby, "Hey, Bobby can you take Lucia home? Seth is still out there and I don't think she should be alone."

"Sure thing, John, but shouldn't we check and make sure it is alright with her? She may not want a strange old man camping out on her couch for the night."

"Yes, actually I would appreciate that very much and you won't have to camp out on the couch. I have a spare room," Lucia replied then added, "John you will call and fill us in on any changes wont you?"

"I will. You two be careful. And, remember the story we are telling the boys. They sure as hell don't need the truth until we understand just what the truth is." And as the final word fell from his mouth John turned and followed the doctor through the swinging doors and to his boys.


	16. Chapter 16

After a quick stop at the hotel, so Bobby could pick up what he needed, Lucia was finally able to sit in her favorite chair with a cup of tea and think over the nights events. Her eyes followed Bobby as he walked around her living room placing a line of salt at all the windows and the door. She watched as he lifted up the area rug she had lain in front of her main entrance and proceeded to draw a devil's trap on her hard wood floor. She listened as he could be heard going from room to room laying out more salt lines and drawing more traps.

Lucia sighed. She had thought that she had put this all behind her. She had believed that she had escaped that creature's reach and in fact she had until the Winchesters entered her life. She couldn't blame them for her being drawn back in. The truth of the matter was that evil was everywhere and it would catch and find you when you least expect it. No matter how far you ran or how well you thought you had hid it would find you. Her mind went back to the words that Seth had said and she shivered. Seth said that his father wanted Sam and that no one and nothing would prevent him from getting what he wanted. "Oh, Sam," she whispered.

"What about Sam," Bobby asked. Lucia jumped a little at his question. He had been able to reenter the living room without her noticing. He fixed her with a stern stare when she didn't answer him, "I asked what about Sam?"

"I went over it with John, Bobby. I'm tired. I went through a lot tonight. Can't we discuss it in the morning? Bobby, please," she began when he set his shoulders and looked like he was getting ready to argue, "I can't go over it again, not now. Please, maybe in the morning. Maybe you should talk to John about it anyway." Lucia ran a hand over her tired face.

Bobby dropped his gaze and huffed, "Suppose you're right. It's just that I love those boys as if they were my own. I'm just worried that's all. I'm gonna turn in. I want to get back to the hospital early."

"Thank you Bobby. I do appreciate you staying with me. I know you would rather be at the hospital. Good night. Oh, and if you don't mind can I catch a ride with you in the morning? I want to check on the boys as well." Bobby just nodded then headed off towards the spare bedroom.

Lucia stood from her favorite chair and was about to go to the kitchen when there was a knock on her front door. She thought about getting Bobby, but changed her mind. "A demon wouldn't knock on a door; it would just knock it down," she mumbled to herself as she went to answer the door. Her heart beat faster in her chest as her hand rested on the doorknob. She stood on her toes and peered out the peep hole. Blowing out a sigh of relief she opened the door.

"No," Lucia screamed, "No, it can't be true. Oh god, no!" Lucia crumbled to the floor and curled into a ball. Bobby had come running down the hall when heard her startled scream. He skidded to a halt when he saw the woman lying on her floor. He looked from Lucia to the man who was standing in the doorway and then back again.

The man took a tentative step forward only to be stopped by Bobby who had moved, faster than the speed of light, to get between the stranger and Lucia. Holding up a hand Bobby warned the man to back up. Bobby then stepped back around behind Lucia, not wanting to turn his back on the stranger, before he knelt down beside her. "Lucia, what happened? Lucia, answer me." Bobby picked Lucia up off the floor and carried her to the couch. He sat her on the couch and when he was relatively certain she was fine he turned his attention back the stranger. "Ok, talk and this better be good."

The stranger smiled, "Bobby, don't you remember me? We met just the other day. My name is Bastion. I was with Celia the day you and John had that meeting in the park. I came here to check on Lucia and to give her these." Bastion held out his hand; in it he held Celia's emerald necklace and ring. "Yes, that's right. I can tell by the look on your face you know what this means. I'm sorry to be the barrier of such bad news. We lost Celia tonight and some others. We were ambushed on our way to the Danforth's. We weren't prepared enough. He got the better of us. Celia ordered me to leave. I didn't want to, but she made me. She told me that I needed to go to Lucia. I made my way to the house but the police had arrived by then. I decided it best not to walk into that so I headed back to Celia. By the time I got there she had been lost to us and the creature that killed her was gone. I retrieved her ring and necklace, as is our custom, and brought them to her child, Lucia. Oh, god, Lucia I'm so sorry."

Bastion fell against the door's frame as the weight of the nights events fell upon him. He started shaking and Bobby saw the clear signs of shock setting in. Walking over to the younger man he gently put his hands on Bastion's shoulders and guided him into the living room. He led the shaken man to the chair that just moments ago Lucia had vacated.

"Ok, Bastion, it's ok. Here sit down. I'm gonna go get you a glass of water. Don't move. I'll be right back." Bobby looked at the younger man and fear gripped his heart. Just what we have stepped into, he thought as he headed for the kitchen, just what indeed?

John watched as his son slept. He took in the bruise that practically covered one whole side of his face. His eyes scanned over the bandages that covered his left arm, hiding beneath them the cuts inflicted upon him by that creature. He listened to the steady and strong beeping of the machine that monitored his son's heart rate, finding solace in the knowledge that the beeping was steady and strong. He watched his son's chest and thanked God for every breath taken that caused it to gently rise and fall. He closed his eyes, Came close to losing you tonight. To close, he thought. He reached out and gently placed his rough calloused hands on his son's.

Dean stirred at the touch. He turned his head in his father's direction and forced his tired eyes open. "Dad? Is it really you," he asked afraid that his father wasn't really there and this was just some new form of torture being inflicted upon him by the demon.

John sensing his son's unease squeezed his hand and smiled, "Yeah, sport, it's me. How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I can call the nurse or Dr. Jameson."

Dean shook his head, "No, I'm fine. I don't need anything." Dean took a shaky breath, "Dad have you seen Sam? Is he alright? Dr. Jameson told me he was fine but I'm not so sure. Dad it was the demon, well not the demon, more like his son. He said he was there for Sam. He said that Sam was his father's and that it was time for him to go home. Dad, it knew Lucia. He said that Lucia was special like Sam, that she had at one time been chosen, but since she was able to get away he had to start over. Dad, please tell me is Sam alright?"

John gripped his son's hand a little harder. Oh, god he remembers. He knows. This is going to be harder than I thought. "Sam's fine, son. They are keeping him overnight for observation, but he looked good to me. Dr. Jameson told me that he was going to have Sam moved in here with you and that I could stay overnight. Dean," now comes the hard part, I have to lie and make it believable, "Dean it wasn't a demon that attacked you tonight; it was the judge who presided over our hearing. He had made a deal with the Danforth's. He was to help the Danforth's get guardianship of you and Sam, they would get to keep Sam and he was to get you. He was there tonight to pick you up. The Danforth's refused to carry out the deal. He went crazy and attacked and killed them. He then turned his anger on you. Ms. Giles said that you fought hard to protect Sam and the judge lost it. He had a heart attack brought on by a spike in his blood pressure and he died. Ms. Giles managed to get untied and she called 911." John looked his son in his eyes and prayed that he believed him; a shake of his head told him he didn't.

"No, it was a demon. It happened like I told you. I admit that I don't remember how we got away, but I know it was a demon. Dad, he had yellow eyes. He wanted Sam. He said his father wanted me out of the picture. He told me that I was standing in the way of his father's plans. I know what I saw. I know what I heard."

"Son, I believe that you believe it was a demon," he held his hand out to stop Dean from interrupting, "But, I spoke to Ms. Giles and she told me what happened. I think that what you believe to have happened is just a very vivid hallucination brought on by the pain killers you have been given. It was not a demon."

"But, dad," Dean began only to be cut off by his father.

"No. No, buts, Dean. It was the judge. It's amazing the amount of carnage one human can create when enraged, but it was just a human who caused this. Am, I clear on this? I don't want you to be worried about some non-existent demon right now. You need to focus on getting well. Oh, and Dean, this little theory of yours there is no need to tell your brother about it. Sam has been through enough. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Dean mumbled. He knew what his dad had said wasn't the truth. That it wasn't a drug induced hallucination; or could it have been. What his father said did make sense. That would explain why he was still alive. If it had been a demon it would have finished him. Yeah, maybe his dad was right.

"Good boy," John nodded. He knew his son was struggling with the explanation. He just prayed that he bought into it. "How about I go and tell them we're ready for Sam to move in."


	17. Chapter 17

"Dam kid," Seth fumed as he anxiously paced back and forth, "Father didn't tell me he would be so strong."

"I shouldn't have had to," an anger filled voice answered. Seth stopped his pacing and turned towards the source of the voice. He visibly grimaced when he saw the angered expression that his father very plainly displayed. "To be honest, I was just as surprised as you. I'm still trying to decide if it was a lucky break that he was only strong enough to zap you out of your host instead of sending you back straight to hell." Seth's father said evenly as his yellow eyes flashed with fury.

"Father, please, I did as I was instructed. I went to the Danforth's and had the boy in my grasp; I was ill prepared. If I had been told about his true potential I would have stood a better chance. This was not my fault," Seth relied in earnest. "Let me try again. This time I know I will succeed."

His father laughed, "No. No more chances for you. You see, you didn't do as instructed. You were told to kill the older brother and bring Sam to me; however, you failed. You decided to play with them. You had to torture the oldest boy for your amusement. I told you that the bond between the brothers was strong and that they were not going to just let someone or something hurt the other. Sam was able to tap into his power because his emotions were running so high, because his subconscious mind was able to take over. Seth you have failed me for the last time." He took a step closer to his trembling son. A cruel smile crossed over his face, "You are my son and for that reason I will spare you. But I banish you from my sight."

Seth turned and fled the building as fast as his host's body would take him. He knew his father would be angry but to banish him; he had never suspected that. Infuriated by this turn of events he resolved to destroy the Winchester family and all who helped them, starting with Lucia.

The next morning found Bobby sleepily rummaging through Lucia's kitchen looking for some coffee grounds so he could make a fresh pot. He was so lost in search for the coffee that he didn't notice Lucia standing in the kitchen doorway. Lucia weakly smiled at the older mans incessant grumbling. Bobby dropped the mug he had been holding when he finally noticed her standing there. The surprise of her sudden and quiet appearance had frightened him. "I'm sorry. Here let me clean this up. Watch out for the glass," Bobby mumbled, he was more than a little cranky with not yet having his morning coffee and now the small fright he had just experienced.

"Morning, Bobby. The coffee is in the refrigerator. I had heard somewhere that it stays fresher if stored somewhere cool," Lucia said as she made her way to the appliance. Opening the door she reached in and grabbed the container. "Bobby, can you please tell me that last night was just a dream. Please tell me that Bastion didn't come here with my mother's necklace and ring. Bobby, please." She looked at the grizzled hunter her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, Lucia, it wasn't a dream. I wish it was, but it wasn't," Bastion took a tentative step forward; "There are arraignments that need to be made. I was instructed by Celia that if anything like this were to occur I was to take care of them. Lucia, your mother wanted you to focus on getting the boys back to their father."

Bobby stood off to the side feeling slightly uncomfortable, "I think I will go and get ready. I want to get to the hospital and fill John in on what has happened. I can get some coffee on the way." Bobby skirted around them and made his way to the guest room.

After a quick shower he went back to the kitchen. "I'm heading out now. Lucia, you call me if you need anything. Bastion, keep an eye on her. I will back as soon as I can. Until then neither of you leave this house. Bastion, follow me out and make sure the salt line is secure in front of the door." Bastion did as instructed and Bobby soon found his way to the hospital.

"Thanks for the coffee, Bobby," John said as he sat down on one of the chairs just outside his sons room.

"No problem, ole buddy," Bobby answered back as he took the vacant chair beside John's. He took in the haggard appearance of his friend and debated on whether or not to ask him what he had been wondering about.

John sighed, laid his head back against the wall, closed his eyes and then said, "What is it Bobby? I can tell something is on your mind, spill."

Bobby shifted in his seat, suddenly not sure if he wanted to know the answer to his question. "Well, it's just that I was a wonderin' just what the boys remembered. Does Sammy remember what he did? Does Dean? I mean what am I supposed to say to them if they go askin' me questions?" He silently prayed that John would tell him the boys remembered everything and that he wouldn't have to lie to them. His hopes were somewhat dashed by John's answer.

John let out another long sigh. He sat forward his elbows resting on his knees, his head bowed. When he was able to look at Bobby the haunted look his eyes held caught Bobby off guard as did the emotion that coated his voice, "Sammy doesn't remember a thing. The doctor told me that the trauma was too much for his mind to handle so it locked the memories away. As for Dean, well, he remembered; he remembered it all. I lied to him Bobby," John said as tears of frustration and anger began to run down his face, "I didn't want to, but I had to. It was so hard watching as he tried to process the lie with the truth he knew was right. I told him the story we ended up agreeing on, my heart broke at the trust he showed in me when he finally accepted what I told him as the truth. I don't like lying to them, Bobby, but I don't want them to worry about something I don't even fully understand."

"You know that I don't agree with not telling them what we know. I think it's foolish to leave the boy's in the dark like this, but," Bobby held his hand up to stave off John's oncoming interruption, "as I was saying, I understand what you are trying to do. Dean carries enough weight as it is; and Sammy well lets just say there has to be a reason his mind blocked this out."

"Thanks, Bobby. You being here with us through this has been more help then I think you will ever know. How is Lucia doing?" John asked, genuine concern coming through loud and clear. He had to admit that he had developed an admiration of the younger woman; she had helped to save his sons after all.

"As good as can be expected. The news of her mother hit her hard. I left Bastion with her. He is going to make all the necessary arrangements for the gypsy's funerals. He asked for us to be there as well, seeing as you are family and all. I told him I'd extend the invitation. It might be a good idea for you to go. You may get some of those answer's you are looking for. If you want to go I can stay with Sammy and Dean. Bastion said that everything should be set by tomorrow. He has given Lucia some time to get things straightened out with the courts regarding you and the boys. I think he is hoping that she will rejoin the troupe now that she knows the demon is still out there."

"I'll think on it Bobby. Now, how about we go check on the boy's?" John stood and held the door open for his friend. He had to admit that going to the funerals was a good idea; he felt the need to pay his respects to Celia. In almost an instant his mind was made up; he was going, he could trust Bobby to watch over his boys.

Lucia finished getting ready and headed into the living room. Bastion stood looking at some of the books that lined the shelves of her built in bookcase, his back to her. She smiled at him. The feelings she had once felt for him began to stir again. She had never stopped loving him, she knew that; it was the spell that the demon had cast on her all those years ago that made her long to leave him behind. She noticed that his left hand was void of any ring, meaning that he was still free. She found herself wondering if he had stayed that way for her. The noise of Bastion clearing his throat broke her out of her ponderings. "I'm sorry," she stammered, her face turning red, "what did you say?"

Bastion smiled at her, "I asked if you were sure that going out was a good thing to do. I mean you heard Bobby, he said to stay put until he got back."

"I know, I know," Lucia said as she sat on her couch and began to put her shoes on, "It's just that I want to get to the office and get the paperwork going so that John can get his sons back as soon as possible. I know what's out there, Bastion. You seem to forget that I have been through this once already. You will be with me. I trust that Celia taught you well. Besides, I can feel my power growing again. We'll be fine."

Less then convinced, but having been ordered by Celia to follow Lucia's wishes, Bastion sat on the couch beside her and began to put his own shoes on. An icy chill ran down his spine and his stomach clenched as a fear the likes of which he had never felt before washed over him. He prayed for their safety, but even that did little to ease his nerves. He sensed evil close by and was amazed that Lucia didn't. What he didn't know was that Lucia did feel the evil close by, she was just ignoring it.

She had to go to the office. She needed to get Sam and Dean back with John and nothing was going to keep her from doing just that.

Bastion's stomach continued to churn as he and Lucia pulled up outside of her office building. This is crazy, he thought as he stepped out of the car and took a look around the area trying to see if he could find the reason behind the fear he was feeling. I don't even know what I'm looking for. It could be that woman there with the child or that older gentleman with the cane. Lucia knows the body the demon had been possessing was destroyed; even she doesn't know what he looks like now. This is foolishness, Bastion thought, but not entirely unexpected; she is Celia's daughter after all.

Lucia could be feel the tension that filled Bastion. She felt his unease and was sorry that she was the cause; but, she had to do this. She had to correct her error and staying at home would have made that more difficult. She needed to make sure that the Winchester boys were back with their father, the one place where they would be safe. Too much was riding on this. Sam couldn't be allowed to fall into the demon's hands. He was to powerful, being able to expel a demon at this young age proved that. Lucia took Bastion's hand and led him into the building. Looking over her shoulder her eyes spotted a man who was sitting across the street on a park bench. I see you Seth, she thought. 


	18. Chapter 18

Bobby couldn't hold back the smile that broke out on his grizzled face when he saw Sam sitting on the edge of Dean's bed. Sam was smiling triumphantly at his brother while Dean was going on about how Sam was a cheat. "You did to cheat. Don't give me that load, Sammy. You lied to me about not knowing how to play Texas hold 'em."

"Did not, Dean, you're just mad because I learned how to so fast. You sure a sore loser," Sam retorted then sticking his tongue out at his older brother he jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. Paying to much attention at dodging the pillow that was flying towards his head, he had failed to notice Bobby standing there until he ran right into the man's midsection. The impact caught Sam just enough off balance that it sent him stumbling backwards, tripping over a chair and landing rather roughly on his posterior.

Bobby for his part was forced backwards into John, their collision knocking the coffee out of each of their hands; the hot liquid erupting out of the foam cups like tiny geysers spraying over the elder hunters. The coffee burnt where it bare skin and both men gasped at the sting it caused.

Sam stood up and slowly walked back to his brother's bed. Uh, oh, he thought, I'm in for it now. Dad doesn't look to happy. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed onto Dean's hand. "Dad. Bobby. I I I'm sorry," he stammered, "I didn't realize anyone was standing there."

"Sammy, what have I told you two about behaving like this? You know you're not supposed to, isn't that right," John said hoping that he was able to sound stern.

"Yes," Sam said his eyes plastered on the floor.

"Yes, what, Sam."

"Yes, sir," Sam managed to squeak out.

"C'mon dad," Dean jumped in, "It wasn't Sam's fault. It was mine. I threw the pillow he was just trying to keep from getting hit."

"Was I talking to you, Dean," John was trying his best not to laugh. He couldn't get the look Sam had on his face, as he stumbled backwards, out of his mind. It was good to see his boys behaving, well like boys.

"Well, no, but…"

"No what, Dean? You both know better than to act this way especially in a hospital. Dean you're still recovering from some very serious injuries. Do you really want to tear the stitches out," John felt his heart sink a little at the look on his oldest sons face. Damn, I hate having to be so hard on the kid, but he has to learn.

"No sir, I don't. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"I know, son. But, you need to think. I don't want anything else to happen to either of you. We came so close to losing you both and I don't know what I would do if…" the laughter John had been feeling was replaced by tears that filled his eyes as he walked over and hugged both of his boys.

A knock at the door and a quiet cough let them know that they weren't alone. John looked up and saw Dr. Jameson standing just behind Bobby. "Is everything alright," Dr. Jameson asked, "Do you gentlemen need anything?"

"No, thank you. We're fine; it just seems that Sam was trying to get away from a flying pillow when he ran into Bobby knocking him back into me and our coffee out of our hands. Sorry about the mess. If you tell me where I can get a mop I'll clean it up," John said as he continued to hold onto his boys.

"That won't be necessary. I'll have an orderly clean it up. Now if you are all fine I need to speak to Dean alone. You can all go down to the cafeteria and get some lunch. I shouldn't be to long, by the time you are finished eating I should be done."

"Why do you need to speak with Dean alone," John asked his suspicion growing.

"It's just routine, John. I got a call from the Social Service Department and they want me to talk to Dean. I need to talk to him alone so that they can't say you being in the room altered his answers. This is a good thing, John. It seems that Lucia is making head way with your case," Dr. Jameson understood the man's unease, "I promise that once this all over you will walk out of here with both your sons. I am going to do what I can to help. It's the least I can do for the hunter's out there."

John looked at Dean and he could tell that his son wasn't to sure about this. John stood up took Sam's hand and lead the boy to the door, "Dean, we'll be in the cafeteria. I trust Dr. Jameson and I know that you will be fine. Just tell the truth, son." The last thing Dean heard was Sam asking John if they could get some ice-cream.

Dr. Jameson closed the door and sat on the vacant chair by Dean's bed. He looked at the boy and his heart broke. He didn't like the world-weary look that this 16 year old already held in his eyes. He didn't like the way this boy had been physically torn up, not once, but twice in the past week or so. He knew the work that his father did was important, and he was grateful that someone was doing it; he just didn't feel that this was the kind of life these boys deserved.

Dr. Jameson knew that the safest place for these boys was also the most dangerous place. Lucia had filled him in on what was really going on and told him that neither Dean nor Sam knew. She had told him that John hadn't wanted to burden his boys with the worry. Dr. Jameson had made it clear that he didn't like the idea but that he understood. So, here he was tempted to lie to someone in the hopes that these young men could be spared the life that was waiting for them, and yet knowing that the only real chance they had for survival was going into that life. They were safest under their fathers and friends protection.

"Uh, doc," Dean said an uneasy feeling developing in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the way the doctor was looking at him. "Dr. Jameson, you said you needed to talk to me."

"Oh, yes, so I did. Dean, social services wanted me to talk to you about your family and the situation at home. I know that you father is a hunter and that you move around a lot and at times find yourself in some very dangerous situations. I have no doubt that you are more than capable of handling yourself, however I do worry about Sam. I know that you love your father and that you want to stay with him. I meant it when I said that I would do anything to help make that possible," Dr. Jameson paused knowing that what he was about to say could very well upset his patient, "But, Dean, if you wanted to stay with a family and allow Sam to live a normal life I would be willing to help you with that as well."

Dean couldn't believe what he had just heard. How could this man even think that he would want to be separated from his father? After what they had just been through Dr. Jameson should have known that the place where he and Sam belonged was with their father. His jaw tightened and he had to take a couple breaths before he spoke. "Dr. Jameson, I thank you for your concern," Dean sat up straighter in his bed. His voice took on a more forceful tone as he continued, "I would give anything for Sam to have a normal safe life, but I'm not stupid enough to believe that is an option. We are only really safe when we are with our dad. To put Sam with a family who has no understanding of what is really out there would be like sticking him in the middle of a monster convention and leaving him there. Please, you promised my dad that you would help keep us together; please don't go back on that."

Dr. Jameson sighed. He had to try. He had to offer Dean the opportunity. Standing up he looked once more at the young man before him and turned to leave, "I will keep that promise, Dean, if you will make one to me."

"Ok, what?" Dean asked not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"You promise me that if there ever comes a time you want to get you and Sam out that you come to me and let me help."

"I promise, although I really don't think that will ever happen."

"I understand. I just had to offer. You be careful and watch out for yourself and your brother," and with that Dr. Jameson was out the door. 


	19. Chapter 19

Lucia and Bastion had made their way across town to see the new judge who had been placed in charge of the Winchester case. They had the new interviews with the witness' that stated how they had been forced into lying about the Winchester's because of threats made to them by the original judge. It didn't take long for the new judge to overrule the original judgment and give John back custody of his sons. Lucia had a feeling it was mostly because of the embarrassment the system was feeling at the moment over the way this case had appeared to have been handled. She called John and told him the good news and told him that she would meet him at the hospital.

Lucia and Bastion drove to the hospital unaware of the danger that was lurking right up the street. Bastion was the first to notice the car that had run the red light and that was now coming at them head on. He swerved trying to avoid a collision but he was unsuccessful. The other car hit the front passenger side seriously injuring Lucia. Bastion sat stunned, pinned behind the steering wheel. He looked out the driver's side window and into the dark black eyes of the other cars driver. "I told you not to mess with my father's plans, Lucia," the man sneered, "This is what happens to those who get in his way. He will kill Sam's family and he will have Sam for himself; that can not be changed. Goodbye, Lucia." The other driver turned and walked away, leaving both Lucia and Bastion trapped in their car.

Once again Lucia found herself in the middle of an emergency room frenzy, only this time it was she who was on the gurney. She could hear the doctors as they barked orders and the nurses as they responded, but she couldn't understand the words. Nothing was clear to her. Her vision was blurry and all sound carried as if she was under water. Her mind was working overtime trying to remember what had happened; then she remembered; the accident.

She started to struggle against the hands that gently restrained her. She had to get to Bastion. She had to make sure he was alright. She knew that she would never be able to forgive herself if anything serious had happened to him. She blinked her eyes as tears forced their way out. Life was funny, in the sense that it took something like this to show her just how she felt about him. She had known that he had never stopped loving her and that he had held out hope for them to be together. And, only now could she admit to herself that she felt the same. Oh, Dear Lord, please let him be alright, she silently prayed while continuing her feeble fight to break free.

Bastion sat outside of her room watching as the doctors and nurses did their best to help Lucia. He remained calm and removed until he saw her began to struggle. It was too much for him. He could feel her fear as it washed over him. He needed to get to her side. Bastion pushed his way to her bed and gently placed his hand over hers. Lucia stopped fighting as soon as she felt his touch. She turned her head to look at him and her breath caught for just a moment. Bastion stood there, the only clear image she could make out, surrounded in a soft white glow. A sad smile graced her lips; Bastion was safe; he was unharmed. Secure in the knowledge that Bastion was fine Lucia took one last breath and let go.

"Damn, foolish girl I told her not to leave her house. I told her it wasn't safe," Bobby said from behind John.

"Bobby, did you find anything out? Were you able to talk to any of the first responders; you know get a picture of what happened," John queried not turning around.

"What I could gather was the driver of the car that hit them had deliberately swerved into their lane. The other driver's car was pretty mangled and so was the passenger side of Lucia's. But, here's what made my ears perk up; the witness' at the scene claim that the other driver just walked away from the wreck. He didn't appear to suffer any damage; he just climbed out of his car, walked over to, spoke to Bastion, and then walked off. I'm waiting to speak to him now," Bobby looked into the room, "Poor kid, he really liked her you know."

John nodded, "Bobby I'm going to check on the boys, as soon as you talk to Bastion, let me know what you find out." Bobby watched as his friend walked away. He could see the guilt the man carried and would have bet you his last penny he knew what he was thinking. Bobby would have told you that John was thinking Lucia was another who died looking after his family and just how many would do so; and he would have been right.

Bobby watched as Bastion wheeled his wheel chair out of the room his face soaked with tears. Bastion had suffered a nasty bump on his forehead and a broken leg. Having refused being kept away from Lucia for too long the doctors quickly splinted his leg and checked out his head. Bastion had then set up a vigil outside her door quietly praying that she would recover. He stopped short when he noticed Bobby watching him; nodding towards the waiting room he indicated Bobby should follow him.

Bastion spun his chair around and looked up at Bobby his eyes full of rage, "It was Seth, Bobby…it was Seth. He told me that his father would get Sam no matter what we did, nothing could change that," Bastions breath hitched and he began to sob uncontrollably, "Bobby she's gone. I waited and I hoped that she would come back. I had thought after all that has happened she might have been ready, but now…now I just don't know. I have to tell the others. I have to let them know that we not only bury Celia tomorrow, we also bury Lucia."

Bobby shifted his weight suddenly quit uncomfortable with what was going on. He felt for Bastion, of course he did, he wasn't a cold hearted SOB after all; it was just too much emotion for him. Bobby sat down on the chair closest to Bastion, he leaned forward his arms resting on his knees, "Bastion, just exactly how much do you know about this Seth," he asked, feeling insensitive but he needed to know; the threat to the Winchester's was still real.

"Not much, just what Celia had told me," Bastion managed to get out before the sobs racked his body yet again.

Bobby sighed as he headed back to the boys room. His talk with Bastion had left him with unanswered questions. Bastion wasn't kidding when he had said he didn't know much about Seth. The only thing Bastion knew for sure was that Seth was a demon whose father was very interested in human children who seemed to posses certain abilities. He said that Lucia had at one time been one of those children and that Sam was one as well, or so it seemed.

Tell me something I don't know, Bobby thought to himself just as Bastion did that very thing. Bastion then mentioned a book that Celia had showed him. He told Bobby that Celia had stated this book held the answers to just who Seth and his father really were and just what their plans entailed. He made it very clear to Bobby that he had not been allowed to look in the book, but that he trusted Celia and believed that she had spoken the truth.

Bobby picked up his pace as he got closer to the room. He had news for John; Bastion had told him where the book was hidden and had granted them permission to go and get it. He had apologized for not offering to bring the book to them, and hoped they understood that right now he had to plan the funerals and had to reorganize the troupe.

He once again gave invitation for John, Bobby and the boys to attend if they so choose. He bid Bobby goodbye and left to call for a ride. Bobby had watched the young man leave wishing he could do more for him, but right now the Winchesters were top priority. 


	20. Chapter 20

John nodded in agreement that they had little time to waste when it came to getting the book. John was as curious as Bobby as to what information the book held. There was just one not so little problem, the boys.

"Damn it, Bobby, now what," John asked his exasperation clearly evident, "We can't just leave the boys here without someone to watch over them. And, we can't take them with us. Dean, even though he's healing quickly, still isn't in any shape to fight, not to mention the truth is sure to come out. We could split up and one of us goes to get the book while the other stays with the boys, but that isn't such a good idea. What if Seth were to show up, two is better than one you know."

Bobby took a deep breath, he knew the idea he was about to put forward was a risky one, but he had to offer it up. Placing a hand on his friends' shoulder he looked straight into his eyes, "What if we barricaded the boys in. I mean we place protection charms and salt all over the room. Dr. Jameson knows what we are, we could fill him in. Ask him to keep the nurses out for a short while, come up with some kind of cover story. You could tell the boys that a quick hunt has come our way, one that we have to take care of and that they are expected to carry out the same safety procedures here as they would at any hotel. I know it's risky but it's the best, only, idea I got."

John shook his head, "I don't like it Bobby. There are too many risks, to many things that could go wrong. But," John shrugged resignation written all over his face, "it is the best idea we got. You, go talk to Dr. Jameson. I'll go and talk to Sam and Dean."

Twenty minutes later the boys' room having been charmed and salted and the good doctor having agreed to help John and Bobby were on their way to get Celia's book.

Sam sat on his bed watching his brother as he slept. He tried hard to remember what had happened to them and grew increasingly frustrated at his inability to do so. He couldn't understand why his mind wouldn't let him remember. He suspected that the story his dad had told him was not the whole truth. He just couldn't believe that a human would have been capable of tearing his brother apart like he did. No it had to have been something else. He found it suspicious that his dad and Bobby had to go out on a hunt right now. He couldn't understand what would have been more important then being with he and Dean, while Dean was still recovering. He also found all the extra precautions suspicious because he thought they would draw unneeded attention their way.

"Sammy. Hey, Sam," Dean softly called out his brother, "Sammy, what's wrong?"

Dean's inquiry pulled Sam back from his thoughts. Sam looked at his brother lying in his hospital bed, his face still bruised, arm and chest bandaged, and knew without a doubt that his pain had been caused because of him.

He didn't know how he knew, he just did. "I'm sorry Dean. I'm so sorry it's all my fault. The judge was there for me, not you. I know it. I don't know how I know, but I do. I can't remember anything. I just have this feeling that dad is lying to us."

Dean sat slack-jawed as he stared at his little brother. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sam had the same doubts he did. Dean had never really been sold on the story his dad had told him, but the blind faith he held in the man wouldn't let him believe that his dad would lie to him about something so important; would he. C'mon, Dean thought to himself, dad wouldn't lie. What he told us was the truth, it has to be.

Dean tried the best he could to keep his internal conflict to himself, but he could tell by the look Sam gave him that he had failed. "Sam, please, you know as well as I do that dad wouldn't lie to us. What reason would he have not to tell us the truth? I mean seriously, dude, don't you think he would fill us in if something big was going on? I do," Dean answered quickly seeing that Sam was getting ready to interrupt, "I trust him, Sammy, I really do. What happened wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but the Danforth's and that judge. For their own twisted reason's they wanted us, but Sammy, they didn't get us. We're ok now. We're safe. When dad gets back with Bobby and after I'm checked outta here, we'll leave this town and its bad memories behind us. Sam, we're gonna be alright. You trust me don't ya?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just that," Sam shrugged and continued on with a sense of urgency, "It's just that I'm not so sure. I can't help it Dean. I got this feeling that everything isn't going to be fine and that it never will be. I just wish I could remember." Sam stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. "I need to stretch my legs. I'll be back in a little while."

"Sam, wait. Dad said we aren't supposed to leave the room. He said not to cross the salt lines."

"Why? You said it yourself that dad isn't keeping anything from us. I don't know what he is so worried about; if there isn't anything out there waiting for us it should be ok, right. Look I'll be right back, I promise. I'm only going to go to the vending machine right down the hall. I won't be more than 5 minutes." Sam opened the door and walked right into Dr. Jameson.

"Hello, Sam," Dr. Jameson looked down at the young man, "Where are you headed off to? I was coming in to check on the both of you."

"I'm going to the vending machine just down the hall, Dr. Jameson. There's a Snickers bar in there that's got my name on it," Sam answered.

"Oh, well I guess I can go and check on Dean while you're out. Hurry, back though, your dad didn't want you out wondering around."

Sam stepped past the doctor and for a second he felt uneasy. Shrugging it off he headed to the vending machine and the sweet treat it held for him. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he was missing. As his hand reached in to retrieve the candy bar from the machine it hit him, the feeling he had gotten from the doctor was the same feeling he had that night.

Dropping the candy bar he ran back to his brother's room. Sam skidded to a halt in front of the rooms opened door. He stared in shock as he watched Dr. Jameson pull his brother up off the bed. He watched as his brother weakly tried to get free from the doctors strong hold. He heard Dean promise the doctor with certain death if he did anything to hurt Sam. He watched in horror as the doctor wrenched his hand back then slung it forward

delivering a sharp slap to his brother's already bruised face. His heart sank when he heard the pain filled gasp his brother let out. The fear began to rise in him as he saw his brother lose his fight to remain conscious.

Without turning around Dr. Jameson acknowledged his presence, "Sam, my sincerest gratitude to you. I was wondering how I could get in, but then you literally opened the way for me. What is it with you and your brother not listening to your father? I'm not complaining mind you, I'm just curious." Dr. Jameson cradled Dean in his arms then he turned around to face Sam. The light caught the doctor's eyes and Sam thought they were glowing yellow. The doctor smiled at the instinctive step Sam took backwards.

"Shocking I know. I'm taking your brother, here," Dr. Jameson who was really Seth said as he shifted Dean's weight in his arms, "I'm going to offer your father the life of one son for the secrets of the other."

Sam found strength in himself that he didn't know he had. He squared his shoulders and took a step forward, "You're not taking him anywhere. Put him back on his bed and leave us now."

Seth laughed and shaking his head answered, "Sorry, Sammy, no can do. Besides, just what do you think you can do abut it?" Seth flicked his wrist and Sam found himself flung into an open closet. The door closed and he started to bang on it begging Seth, who he thought was the doctor, to let him out and to leave his brother alone. Seth stopped by the closet on his way out, "Sammy, this is for the best. I'm protecting you. We wouldn't want your father to find out the truth about you. Not yet anyway."

Sam who had been sobbing stopped and in a voice, even he didn't recognize said, "I promise you that when I find you, you will pay for everything that you have done to my family." Sobbing, once again, he slid to the closet floor.

Seth felt the chills run along his spine as the threat penetrated through to his host's brain. He knew that Sam could make good on the promise, he had born witness to that already, but it was a chance he had to take. Once again he shifted Dean's weight in his arms and headed out to meet John and to retrieve the book that could ruin all. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Got it," John called out as he stepped from Celia's R.V. In his hands he carried a black leather bound book about the size of a notebook. He stepped off the last step and headed for the small table that sat right beside the vehicle. Bobby sat on the chair next to John's and waited for John to open the book. After a few minutes of reading John shook his head, "This doesn't make any sense Bobby. What does any of this have to do with Sam and the demon attack on my boys? You told me that Bastion said this book would hold the answers we were looking for."

From behind him he heard someone clear their throat, "Oh, but John it does. That is why I can't allow you to read anymore then you already have. I'll make you a deal, you hand over the book to me right now and I promise that no one will get hurt."

John slowly stood from his chair an open flask held in his hand He was fully prepared to give the person behind him a face full of holy water changing his mind in mid turn when the words that were spoken next froze not only his movements but his heart. "I'd think twice about doing what you are thinking of doing Johnny boy, we wouldn't want anything else to happen to your boy now would we."

The flask slipped from John's hands, his knees grew weak and he felt himself falling. Bobby reached out catching his friend before he hit the ground. Dread filled his heart when he saw Dean's still unconscious form floating beside the now possessed Dr. Jameson. "Give me the book, John and I promise you that I will return your son and the doctor here back to the hospital no worse for the wear. Refuse and I promise that you will watch your son die a slow agonizing death."

"Like I trust anything you have to say. Why are you so interested in my family? What do you want with my Sammy," John took pause at this. He looked around and noticed that Sam was no where to be seen. Taking a step forward he ground out to the demon, "Where is Sam? What have you done with Sam?"

"Johnny, Sammy's fine. He's not the one you have to worry about. He's back at the hospital locked in a closet. I kept him there for his, as well as, my own protection. You see my father is already angry enough with me; I can't risk him getting angrier. That is why I need the book so I can destroy it and keep his plans hidden. So I'm giving you this choice, you can spare the life of your oldest son and allow the secrets of your youngest to remain just that, secret…..or," Seth shrugged, "you can forfeit Dean's life and keep the book. The choice is yours."

Bobby couldn't believe what he was seeing. John was actually thinking about it. He knew that John had devoted his life to finding out what happened to his wife and just what it had to do with Sam, but he couldn't believe that John had to think about saving Dean or holding onto this new source of information.

It became evident that the demon couldn't believe it either, "John, I must say that I'm disappointed in you," he guided Dean's form so that he was now floating in front of him. He grabbed the young hunter around the waist and pulled him back into his body. Reaching out he traced his finger along the young mans collar bone an angry welt growing behind where his finger had been. Dean let out an anguished moan and he cried out for his father to help him. "John, times running out. Dean for the book. It can't really be that difficult a decision, can it? Do you need more convincing? I would be more than happy to oblige." Seth once again traced his finger along the welt line, only this time it left behind a deep cut.

The sight of his son's blood snapped John out of thoughts. "Stop," he called out, "hand me my son and I will give you the book. Just, please, don't hurt him again."

"Good boy, Johnny," Seth took the book from John's outstretched hand, "You had me worried there for a bit." Seth looked at the book, "The trouble you could have caused. Oh well, no matter now," he tossed the book into an open campfire and smiled as he watched it burn.

"You got your book. Give me my son."

"Uh, sorry Johnny, can't do that. He's my ticket out of here. Head back to the hospital, you will find him there tucked safely in his bed, I promise." Seth disappeared taking Dean with him.

John's chest tightened and his knees gave way. Bobby moved over to and wrapped his arms around the distraught father, Bobby's firm grip being the only thing that kept John from falling to his knees. John looked at Bobby, "When will this be over? When will me and my boys be able to live the kind of life they deserve? When will the pain finally stop? We were so close Bobby. I know that book held the answers, I can feel it. Bobby that book could have helped me end this, now I don't even have that or Dean. What did Mary and I do to deserve this?"

"John, don't, just don't. Getting all worked up wont help with anything. Your boys need you, Dean especially right now. That demon said he would take Dean back to the hospital," Bobby caught the look that John shot him, "I'm not saying I trust it, I'm just saying before you go losing it shouldn't we check it out. Besides, Sam is still there locked in the closet. I'm sure he is as scared as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Come on that as a good place to start." John could see the logic behind what Bobby was saying and he agreed.

Sam had curled up in one of the back corners of the closet. He had pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his chin on top of them. The tears he had been crying had long ago ran dry and he sat there, his eyes closed, praying that someone would find him and soon. He had been sitting in that dark closet for what had felt like hours when from the other side he heard Dr. Jameson's voice. The anger that had begun to die down once again flared to life. He listened as the doctor complained about how easy it would be to take Dean out then and there, but how he wasn't able to because of his father.

With only a thought the closet door creaked open. Sam quietly snuck out and stood staring at the back of the man who had taken his brother and had locked him a closet. Sam's hands clenched and unclenched and his breathing took on a labored pattern. This monster was going to pay for what he did. Sam was going to make sure of it, and just like he had at the Danforth's he sent out a white light that struck the doctor in middle of the back.

Stunned, Seth turned around to see Sam standing there his hand out to him, his will drawing the demon out from the doctor's body. Sam's other head went to his head and he grimaced as sharp pain began to build behind his eyes. His nose started to bleed and the world began to go black. The last thing Sam saw was the demon's smoke leave the doctor's body and burn its way down through the hospital floor.

Dr. Jameson was the first to come too. His head felt as if it was split in two and his stomach rolled sending a wave of nausea throughout his body. He slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. He remembered an oppressive black smoke forcing its way into his body and then no longer having any control over his actions. He stared in horror as his mind replayed what happened next; his being forced to kidnap Dean, lock Sam in a closet then use Dean as a bargaining chip to get a book from John. He shook as he remembered his finger being used as a tool to cut into his patient's skin. Oh, god, Dean he thought as he scrambled to his young patients side.

Sam stirred and opened his eyes. He was surprised to find himself lying on the cold tile of the hospital's floor. His body hurt and he couldn't figure out why. He slowly sat up and took in a sharp breath when a pain shot through his head. With the world spinning he pushed himself so he was sitting with his back supported by the wall behind him. He looked up at Dr. Jameson who was urgently checking his brother over and for a few seconds he was afraid that the doctor was going to hurt Dean. The feeling passed quickly and closing his eyes he laid his head back against the wall.

He wasn't aware of the yellow eyes that watched him through a crack in the doorway. A frown creased the lips of the man with the yellow eyes. "Seth was right, Sam is strong," the man said to himself, "However he is still to physically weak to push the full potential of his powers. I can't risk taking him now. I'll have to stick with the original plan. I'll wait until he's older and at the right moment I'll take him along with the others and let them decide amongst themselves who shall rule with me. Until then I'll have to keep my eyes on this one, he has shown the most promise."


	22. Chapter 22

"Get away from him, you bastard. Haven't you done enough," John yelled out as he grabbed Dr. Jameson by his arm and spun him around. An exorcism he had learned years ago began to freely fall from his lips.

To his credit Dr. Jameson remained relatively calm, well as calm as a person could be pinned up against a wall by an infuriated father who was chanting Latin. He looked at Bobby then back to John. He managed to lift a hand up in the universal sign of surrender, "John, please, it's me... Dr. Jameson. John, listen to me it's gone."

The pressure John had been applying to hold Jameson to the wall increased; through clenched teeth he growled, "Yeah, as if I'm gonna believe anything you have to say." John continued on with the exorcism.

Bobby looked down to where Sam sat with his back propped against the wall. He could see the pain Sam was feeling and the fear that this latest altercation was causing. Bobby went to Sam, knelt down and placed his hands on the trembling young man's shoulder's, "Sammy, hey, what you say we leave your dad to have his discussion with the doctor?"

Sam shook his head. He didn't understand the feeling, but he felt that something was wrong with the doctor. He felt like he needed to be there to protect his brother, because he was the only one who possessed the power to do so. He didn't understand where the feeling was coming from he just knew it was there.

Bobby tried again, "Look there's nothing you can do. How about we go into the bathroom and get you cleaned up. Looks like you had a nose bleed," something snapped into place and Bobby asked, "Sam, what happened while your dad and I was away?"

Sam stopped shaking his head and looked at Bobby confusion filling his eyes, "I went to get a candy bar from the machine. When I got back I saw Dr. Jameson take Dean from his bed. He locked me in a closet. Then…."

"Then what?"

"Dad coming in and well then you here talking to me. I can't remember anything else."

Bobby nodded he stood up and walked over to John, "John, Dr. Jameson is telling you the truth. It's gone. Sammy took care of it like he did at the Danforth's."

John stopped his recitation but didn't let up on the man in front of him, "How can you be so sure?"

"Sam, told me. Look John, he can't remember what happened. He had a nose bleed. You know just like after the Danforth's. Besides, you've been reciting that exorcism and it hasn't had any affect. John, let him go. You need to look after Sam and the doctor here needs to look after Dean."

John lessened his grip a bit, "Let's say I believe you, I don't want him looking after Dean. I can't trust him."

"John, I would never willing do anything to injure your sons, most of all Dean. That young man already has a lot on him; I wouldn't want to add anymore. How about a compromise? Bobby can stay here with me and Dean. You go look after Sam," Jameson looked down and when he looked back up there was so much sincerity in the mans eyes he took John by surprise, "I am so sorry. I tried to stop it, it was to strong."

John let go, his hands fell limply to his sides. Without a word he turned to Sam and led the boy into the bathroom. After he had wiped off Sam's face and checked him over for any further injuries he drew a warm bath and insisted that Sam climb in and allow the heat to ease the pain in his muscles. He promised Sam he wasn't going to go any further then the next room. He went back and watched the doctor as he worked on his oldest. He took his queue from Bobby and began to relax. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he felt sorry for Dr. Jameson, however the image of the doctors finger cutting into his sons skin was still to raw.

John was thankful that Dean had remained unconscious throughout this last ordeal. His heart jumped a little at the emotion he felt when he thought about his son's instinctive call out to him even when he was out cold. He also felt a pang of guilt when he remembered the hesitation he had had when offered the trade of the book for Dean. He said a prayer of thanks that his son hadn't been awake to witness that. He was pulled out of his musings by the doctor's voice.

"John, he's doing fine all things considered. The new wound he has isn't as deep as we would have first thought. He's strong and should recover well, physically that is. I'm worried about his emotional and mental state after this. If his mind allows him not to remember I have to say that I agree that maybe for the best. If he remembers this he will piece together that you lied to him about what happened at the Danforth's. I'll come back and check him in a little while."

John nodded, "I'm sorry that you ended up being caught up in this. I hope he doesn't remember a thing either." John closed the door behind the doctor and slunk down into the nearest chair. He turned emotion filled eyes upon his friend, "He can't remember, Bobby, he just can't."

Sam soaked in the hot water of the bath until his skin began to wrinkle and the water had turned cool. He was once again frustrated over his memory loss. He knew something big had happened, however; he couldn't remember what. He couldn't trust his memory of Dr. Jameson having locked him in a closet and kidnapping Dean; or, could he? If Dr. Jameson had locked him in the closet and if he had kidnapped Dean, why was he there looking after his brother in the very room he would have taken him from? But, then again if he had that would explain his dad's reaction. Something didn't add up. Sam stood up grabbed the towel off the towel bar and dried himself off. He put on the fresh change of clothes his dad had left and headed back into the other room.

John watched as his youngest son entered the room. He had already played the latest lie, to cover up this set of events, out in his mind. John watched as Sam went over to Dean's bed and after having checked on his older brother sit in the chair beside his.

Ok, Winchester, time to weave more of that cover story magic you are so good at, John thought to himself as he let out a sigh. "Sam, I talked to Dr. Jameson while you were in the bath he told me that he had come to check on you boys while we were out and that he found you in the middle of having a nightmare. He said that he heard you arguing with your brother about leaving the room and then you were up on your feet telling him to leave you and Dean alone. He then went on to say that you started crying and begging him to let you out of the closet. Dr. Jameson said that he tried to get you to calm down and that you passed out on him. He said that you fell and hit your nose against a chair before he could catch you. The commotion from your dream had awakened your brother and he become agitated. He was threatening the doctor because he thought Dr. Jameson had hurt you. We came in after you had just come to. You know how I get and having just come off a hunt I thought the doctor had done something to you boys, that is why I went after him. I am sorry that you had to witness that. I guess Bobby and I going out so soon after what happened at the Danforth's wasn't that great an idea. Dr. Jameson explained that your nightmare was more than likely a result of trauma brought on by those events." John sat looking into his youngest eyes trying to evaluate the level of belief his story had rated with him. He could see the wheels turning, so to speak, and he held his breath.

Sam sat thinking over what his father had just told him. It didn't feel right. He felt that something was being left out, but he knew that feeling wasn't enough to really go on. His father's story had covered all the bases; it had answered his questions; so reluctantly he accepted it as the truth. John took a deep breath and asked Sam if he was hungry. After Sam had confirmed that he was in fact hungry, John asked Bobby to take him to get something to eat. Bobby sensing that John needed some time alone to think agreed and took a very hungry Sam down to the cafeteria.

John leaned his head back and let it rest against the hospital rooms' wall. He closed his eyes and prayed for forgiveness for the lies he had been compelled to tell his sons. He also thanked, whoever, for Sam having accepted this last lie and prayed that when Dean came to he would believe this story. A soft moan followed by an even softer, "dad?", alerted John to the fact that the time had come to see if his prayers would be answered.

John slid his chair closer to his son's bed; took a breath to calm his nerves then answered, "Yeah, Dean, I'm right here." He took Dean's hand in his; the warmth of that hand was comforting, it meant he was alive. John's eyes began to water as the realization that he had almost lost his son hit him. It wasn't as if he hadn't realized it before then, it's that feeling the warmth of his son made that fact all the more real, well that and the fact that he had had some time to process the nights events.

John closed his eyes against the tears that were threatening to fall and silently prayed. I know that I have made a lot of mistakes when it comes to my boys and the path that I have lead them on. I know that from an early age I have given Dean more to carry than anyone should have ever been asked to. I know that I have been selfish and relentless in my quest for vengeance and have, on more than one occasion, been an insufferable son of a bitch. I am not now nor will I ever be able to promise that I can change but I am begging whatever higher power who may be listening to me, to not make my son, pay for my mistakes. Please, don't let him remember anything from today.

"Dad, you ok," Dean asked apprehension filling his question. Dean was not used to seeing so much emotion on his fathers face the look was a bit unsettling. He began to feel a slight sting coming from his collar bone. He winced as the sting began to grow in intensity. He closed his eyes and that was when the memory hit him. His eyes flew open and he began to frantically search the room with his eyes. His breathing quickened and panic began to take hold. He tried to push himself up and off the bed, but John reached out and held him down. "Where's Sam? Where's Sam," he kept saying as he fought against his fathers hold.

"Dean you have to calm yourself. Sam's with Bobby. They went to get something to eat. Son, please you have to calm down." John felt the alarm inside him grow as the beeping from his sons heart monitor continued to increase its pace. John knew without a doubt that at that moment his heart was racing just fast, if not faster then Dean's.

John heard it first, a small commotion in the hallway, then he saw Dr. Jameson run into the room, his concern for his young patient clearly written on his face. His concern grew when he saw the abject terror in Dean's eyes as he ran to his bedside. Oh, dear God he remembers, Dr. Jameson thought to himself, he remembers.

"No, stay away. Dad, please," Dean called out, "please, don't let him hurt me. Please, not again."

"Dean. Dean!" John barked taking his sons face in his hands and making him look him in the eyes, "You need to calm down. Dr. Jameson is here to help not hurt you." Dean just shook his head tears streaming down his face.

"No, dad he's the demon. He hurt Sam, and he….he..hit me. Dad, please you have to believe me. He's not here to help he's here to finish what he started. Dad, please."

John's heart sank at the fear that was laced through his sons words. He realized that getting Dean to believe anything but the truth would be damn near impossible. Judging from the look Dr. Jameson had shot him, John knew the good doctor felt the same way. Dr. Jameson showed John a needle that contained a sedative, after getting a nod of approval from John he injected the sedative into a port in Dean's IV.

John watched as the sedative took hold and Dean began to calm down. Within minutes the sedative had relaxed Dean enough that he was no longer able to keep his eyes open. John sat back in his chair and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

Dr. Jameson put a hand on John's shoulder drawing the other mans attention, "John, this isn't good. He remembered. I'm not so sure that you can lie your way out of this. I think it would be for the best if I pull myself off Dean's case. You saw the fear he had because of me. Dean's recovering well, physically, that is, and I would hate to be the cause of any set backs."

"No," John said.

"John, please listen to reason. Dean could have seriously hurt himself. If he's going to have a panic attack like that every time I'm around, then it's best that I'm not around."

"I understand what you're saying, believe me I do. Now I need you to understand what I'm saying. If you stop being his doctor, he's going to take that as a sign the he is right and you are some demon out to get him. But, if you continue on and I am fine with your being around, do you follow what I'm saying." John stood up and stood by Dean's bed.

"Yes, I follow what you're saying. I don't agree," he held a hand up to quiet John's forth coming protest, "I don't. I think it's risky, however you know your son better than I. I'll give it a go, but, mark my words if I notice that my presence is doing more harm then good I will remove myself, understood?"

John nodded, "Thank you. How long until the sedative wares off?"

"A couple of hours. I'll check back then. Remember, if my presence does more harm then good, I'm gone." Acknowledging John's nod, Dr. Jameson left the room. 


	23. Chapter 23

John sat back down and once again took his sons hand in his, "I'm sorry son. I'm so sorry." He placed his cheek on Dean's hand, its warmth once again telling him his son was alive. Exhaustion took over and the tired man fell asleep.

John's tired mind worked overtime as he slept, his cheek still resting on his eldest sons hand. It kept replaying the scene when Dean remembered what had happen and then the fear he had displayed upon seeing Dr. Jameson. "He remembered, you fool. Of course he remembered," Dr. Jameson's voice taunted him in his dream, "Now what are you gonna do? You know he won't believe anything but the truth this time. He's a smart kid and he will figure it all out. He will uncover all the lies you have told him and then what?"

John jerked awake, sweat had formed on his brow and his breathing had quickened. This was a nightmare. How could things have gone so wrong? How was he going to explain to his son what had happened or why, when he didn't have any answers? How was he going to keep Dean from the truth that his father had lied to him? John knew the hurt would be deep. John knew that Dean was in an almost constant state of proving himself to him. What would Dean think his father thought of him if he had found it necessary to lie to protect him? Would Dean think he thought him weak and incapable? Please would someone just wake me from this nightmare, John thought? Wait, that's it. It will work, it has to.

John sat and watched Dean as he slept off the sedative he had been given. He twirled his plan around in his mind looking at it from every possible angle. It will work. John had every faith that his son was smart; however, he had more faith in Dean's love and trust of him. Besides, this lie wasn't really going to be a "lie" it was more like he was taking liberties with the truth, instead of out right dismissing them. John's leg bounced as he waited for Bobby to return with Sam. Yeah, his idea was good and it would work, because it had to.

Minutes later Bobby entered the room, followed by a very giddy Sam; it seemed that the cafeteria ladies had taken a shine to the young lad and offered him double the desert. Sam graciously accepted and asked the ladies if he could take the extra back to his brother. The women smiled at him and said only if your brother is as handsome as you are. Sam had scrunched up his nose at that and replied that he, Sam, was in fact way better looking than his brother, but that that wasn't a good enough reason to keep him from sharing. The cafeteria ladies chuckled, ruffled Sam's shaggy brown hair and sent him on his way, his extra piece of pie wrapped tight and safe for his brother.

Bobby took one look at John and knew that something was up. John nodded at Bobby then turned his attention to Sam. "Hey, Sammy, come here a sec will ya," John queried in a tone that implied that it was less a question and more of a demand, "I'm gonna go talk to Uncle Bobby out in the hall. While I'm gone I need you to let your brother sleep. Can you promise me that you won't do anything to wake him?" Sam nodded then looked at the wrapped pie in his hand. John noticed the look, "Hey, Sammy what you did, you know, bringing that back for Dean it was a good thing. He'll be excited when he wakes up, you know your brothers always hungry. The pie will still be here when he wakes up, but, right now he needs his rest."

John turned and headed to the hall with Bobby hot on his heels. When the door was closed behind them John leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and sighed out, "Ok, Bobby I need you tell me everything you know about Nightmares."

Bobby blinked at John. "Nightmares? Why are ya askin' about Nightmares? Don't go telling me that you are already looking for a new job, not now."

John ran a hand over his stubbled face and shook his head, "No Bobby, I'm not looking for a job," his shoulders hunched and he lowered his eyes, "Dean remembered, I have an idea that I'm sure will cover and be believable, I just need a few blanks filled in. I know that you told him about Nightmares awhile ago I want to make sure what I tell him coincides with what you told him."

Bobby nodded a smile playing on his lips. He had to admit that John was a quick one. He didn't care for all the lying and covering up and he knew that one day it was all going to circle round and bit the man in the ass, however it wasn't his call and he respected John's wishes, even if he didn't agree with them.

"Well let's see Nightmares are spirits that take on the form of a jet black horse. They travel alone and are constantly searching for a person that they can torment by causing the unfortunate soul to live out his worst fears in a, well, a nightmare. The nightmare feels real, more real than any other the person may have experienced before. Nightmares are for the most part invisible unless you know how to summon them and command them to show themselves. Although they usually only effect one person they have been known at times to effect two or more. They can be run off if the person they go after finds the courage to stand up to the nightmares it brings forth, but; there is no way known, that I know of, to destroy them. John, this is good. I have to admit this is good. It goes along with the story you told Sam. I just hope it works."

John straightened himself up and pushed off from the wall. Reaching out for the door to Dean's room he let his fingers linger before he pushed it opened, "So do I Bobby. So do I."

Sam sat in the chair his father had just vacated, his hand holding the same one, of his brothers, that his father had. Sam watched Dean sleep; he was amazed by how young his brother looked. He had always taken for granted that his big brother was there looking out for him. He had taken it so much for granted that at times he forgot Dean was just a kid himself. Sam leaned in closer when he heard his brother begin to talk in his sleep.

The hair on the back of Sam's neck prickled, had he heard his brother right? Sam nodded, yes there it was again. Dean was having the same nightmare that he had had. Dean was saying stuff about Dr. Jameson and his eyes being yellow. He was cursing at the doctor and telling him to leave Sam alone. Then Sam stiffened at the next words to come out of his brother's mouth, "Don't let him hurt me again dad, please. He came in here locked Sam in the closet, he hit me. Dad, please keep him away."

Sam jumped up from the chair and ran to get his dad. This wasn't part of his nightmare. He wanted to know what had happened from the time he left to get something to eat with Bobby, until the time they had gotten back. Sam had reached out to pull the door open at the same time John was pushing it open. The door hit Sam in the shoulder and sent him backwards. He landed hard on his bottom.

John had stopped in mid-step having been surprised by Sam and his sudden appearance. Snapping out of his surprise he went to Sam and helped him up, "Hey Sam, you alright? Sorry, didn't see ya there."

"Yeah, dad I'm fine," Sam said rubbing his sore posterior. Looking nervously at his father he quickly added, "But, I don't think Dean is. Dad what happened when Uncle Bobby and I were gone? I heard him mumbling in his sleep. It sounded like he was having the same nightmare I had, but then it changed. He was saying something about Dr. Jameson and then he was asking you to keep him from hurting him again."

"While you were in the cafeteria your brother woke up. You know the dream you had while we were gone, well; it seems as if you weren't the only one to have experienced it. When Dean woke up he remembered the dream and he began to panic when he didn't see you. Dr. Jameson came in to help and that agitated your brother more, seeing as he was the one who was in both your dreams. At first I thought it was strange how real the dream was for Dean, then the more I thought about it the more I realized that the dream was actually a nightmare then things made sense," John paused drew in a breath, "It had to have been a Nightmare. You know what those are, Sam, right."

John waited for Sam's nod before he continued, "The shared nightmare, Dean's reaction it all makes sense. We had to give your brother a sedative to get him to calm down. I'm waiting to see how he is when he wakes up."

"Well you don't have to wait, I'm awake."

John and Sam both started, surprised by Dean's interruption; they had been so absorbed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed he had awakened. They turned their attention to the middle member of their family and neither of them was too surprised to see him sitting up with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey, Dean I hadn't notice you were up. How ya feelin' son," John asked trying to keep the talk light. John could tell by the set of his oldest sons jaw that the talk was going to be anything but light.

"I had kind of noticed that, that's why I let you know," Dean said with more than a hint of exasperation in his words. Reigning his emotions in Dean looked at his brother, "Sammy, can you do me a favor? I know that you just got back from the cafeteria and all but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me and dad a minute alone, please."

Sam looked at his dad then back to Dean. He wasn't sure he wanted to leave them alone right then. Sam could tell that Dean was more than a little irritated and he didn't want a shouting match to develop. John having read the thoughts running through his youngest sons mind put a hand on his shoulder and nodded that it was alright for him to leave. Still not being to sure, but realizing that it was more than a request, Sam left the room and took a seat right outside the closed door.

John turned back to Dean, gosh he felt tired. He placed a hand on the back of his neck and began to rub the muscles that had started to tighten as a direct result of the stress he was under. He could tell by the look on Dean's face that he was not happy about having been the topic of the discussion he was just having with Sam. He could also tell by his sons look that he was having a most difficult time keeping himself reigned in.

Dean watched his father and knew that he had to play this just right. He could tell that John was tired and that he was reaching his limit with the amount of stress he could handle before he would blow. Dean watched his father and he knew this, yet somehow he almost didn't care. How could his father sit there and expect him to believe that what had happened was a nightmare brought on by a Nightmare? He knew it was real, he was there damn it, he knew it was real.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but John cut him off, "Look son, I'm sorry that I was talking to Sam about what had happened. I had no intention of doing that, but you were talking in your sleep and Sam heard you talk about the incident with Dr. Jameson. You know your brother; he wanted to know what happened. I wasn't going to lie to him Dean; I knew he would find out eventually, so I told him."

Dean snorted, "You weren't going to lie to him? But, you'll lie to me?"

John was startled by this even though he could have told you without a doubt that it was coming. None the less he was also angered by the comments and the tone in which they were delivered. John leaned forward in his chair his elbows resting on his knees his hands clasped tightly together, "You're lucky you're lying in that hospital bed right now; or you would find yourself on the wrong end of a major butt whopping. I understand that you have been through a lot but that does not give you the right to disrespect me," John's chest tightened, "I haven't lied to you about anything."

Dean looked down at his hands folded in his lap. He knew that his father was serious. He knew that he had crossed a line by calling his dad a liar, but he wasn't sorry. He wasn't sorry because for the first time in his life he really believed that his father had lied to him. "Well I don't believe you. I know what I saw. I know what was real. What I don't know is why you are lying to me," Dean swallowed and tears formed in the corners of his eyes, "Are you lying to me because you think I'm too weak to handle the truth?"

John couldn't believe what he had just heard. His heart shattered and all his anger melted away. He reached out and took his sons hands in his, "No son, I don't think you're weak. I think that you are one of the bravest men I have ever known. I trust you not only with my life, but with your brother's life as well. I'm not lying to you. What I told you happened at the Danforth's is the way it went down. As for this last incident I really believe that it was a nightmare. I have no reason to lie to you son."

John let go of Dean's hands and he gently placed his hands on his cheeks. Guiding his sons face he lifted it up and turned it so he could look him in the eyes, "I swear to you Dean, I'm telling you the truth. This is the hardest thing about Nightmares; they can create a dream so terrifyingly real that the dreamer has a hard time telling reality from the dream. Do you honestly think that I would let Dr. Jameson near you if he was what you claim him to be? When Bobby and I got back to your room you were at the tail end of your nightmare. I thought Dr. Jameson was attacking you, but I was wrong. He was trying to help you. It's a good thing that he knows the truth about us, or you could damn well bet on you boys being taken from me again."

Dean dropped his eyes. He wanted to believe his dad. He needed to believe his dad, because the alternative was too much for him to handle. Shaking his head he lifted his eyes back up, "Dad, you and Uncle Bobby had secured the room, how could a Nightmare have gotten in here?"

John sighed, "The same way a demon could have. Dean, you said it, we secured the room. If you want to use that and say that a Nightmare couldn't have gotten in, well then the same holds true for a demon. Sam had left the room remember? He had broken the salt line and the charm that we had placed on the door. That is how the Nightmare got in. Sam had spoken to Dr. Jameson in the hall and everything seemed fine. It wasn't until he had gotten back that the dream had begun. For some reason it targeted you two. I can only speculate that it was because there was already a lot of fear inside of you. But, I promise you that it wasn't a demon."

John watched as his son, yet again, tried to process the lies and make them fit. He hated what this was doing to him, but he knew the alternative was by far worse. John honestly felt that the truth was too much for Dean to handle at the moment. John knew that he already carried the weight of the world on his young shoulders and he refused to place more weight on them until he had more answers.

Dean thought about what his dad had told him and soon his mind accepted it as truth. He lowered his eyes, "Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did to you."

John's heart shattered a little more. No, Dean, you were right, he wanted to shout out. He felt horrible for abusing the trust his son had him and he prayed that it wouldn't end up coming back around and biting him in the ass. "It's ok son. I mean it's not ok, but well you know."

A soft knock sounded on the door and Sam poked his head around the partially opened entrance, "Dad, Dr. Jameson is waiting. He is wondering if it's ok to come in and check up on Dean."

John looked at Dean and after Dean nodded it was alright he answered, "Tell him it's ok."

Dr. Jameson walked slowly to the bed praying that his patient wouldn't have another reaction like the one he had just had. Smiling he looked down at the young man, "So tell me how are you feeling?"

Dean smiled back, "I'm feeling fine, just a little tired. Um, I'm sorry about earlier. I am really grateful for everything that you have done for me and my family."

"It's my pleasure. I mean if wasn't for people like you doing what you do, I shudder to think what the world would turn into. And, Dean, no need to apologize. I understand your mind was playing tricks on you. I'm just happy to see that you are doing better. I have good news for you. You should be able to leave the hospital by tomorrow afternoon. Of course you'll have some medications and restrictions you'll need to take and follow. If you can promise that you will do what you have to I will let you out. Do I have your word?"

For the first time in days a genuine smile crossed Dean's lips, "Oh boy do you ever."


	24. Chapter 24

"It's about time you got here," the nurse said her voice tainted with exasperation and amusement, "you can't get him out of here soon enough, doctor. He has been driving us to the brink of insanity. He won't stop asking when he gets to go home. I mean this is much worse then when I took a camping trip with my kids and kept hearing are we there yet." The nurse placed her hands on her hips and gave Dr. Jameson a stern stare.

For his part the doctor did look dutifully apologetic. "I'm sorry Molly. I really am. I got a flat on the way here; my spare was bad and it took the auto club an hour to get to me. Then add the traffic in, I was going as fast as I could. I tried to get here early; I knew he was going to be impatient. I'm here now. Do you have the paperwork ready," he asked. "Good," he said after she nodded then more or less tossed the clip board at him, "Is his father in there?"

Molly nodded then huffed, "Yes, and it's a good thing to, you see his father is the only reason that he hasn't been sedated yet. I understand he wants to get out, but…" Molly flung her hands in the air and headed off back to the nurses station.

Dr. Jameson smiled at the retreating woman's back. He knew that Molly, like all the other nurses, had developed more than a little bit of a crush on his patient. He saw from the first interaction Dean had had with them that he would, and indeed had, win them over. Steeling himself Dr. Jameson opened the door to Dean's room and entered, "Good afternoon. I see that everything seems to be in order. I'm just going to do a quick check then we can sign the paperwork and you, young man will be on your way."

Dean sat in his bed his arms folded across his chest a scowl placed on his lips. His brow was furrowed and his eyes burned with frustration, "Took you long enough to get here didn't it doc," Dean said through clenched teeth, "I thought you said first thing in the afternoon. Well, honestly, I don't think that quarter to three is first thing in the afternoon."

John sat forward in his chair and gave his son a light tap on the back of his head, "That is not how I taught you to talk to your elders, Dean. Dr. Jameson has been more then good to us. I know that you are itching to get out of here, so am I, but that is not how we treat those who have helped us."

Dean looked at his dad then back to the doctor. He dropped his eyes; he was ashamed of his outburst. His father was right; Dr. Jameson had been nothing but good to him and his family, he owed the man respect. Lifting his eyes he looked at the doctor, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way. I am grateful for all you have done for me..for us."

"Apology accepted, however, I understand. I promised you that I would be here first thing and it is almost three. I am sorry for being late. I won't offer excuses just an explanation. I had a flat on the way over, no spare tire, the auto club took forever and then the traffic was hell. I wanted to get here early, I really did. I am sorry. Ok lets get this check up over with so you can get on out of here."  
>A half hour later John was pushing his son out of the hospital's lobby doors up to the door of his waiting car. Bobby and Sam stood along the passenger side eagerly waiting for them. Bobby smiled as he heard Dean mumble something about how he didn't understand why hospitals made you leave in a damn wheel chair when you could walk.<br>Bobby drove, Sam sat in the passenger seat and John sat in the back with Dean.

John cleared his throat, "Uhm, boys we need to talk. Tonight is the memorial for Lucia (and her mother Celia, John thought to himself). Bastion invited me to go. I can stay home, not go, if you don't want me to."

Dean shook his head, "No dad, you go. Lucia died while helping us out. Heck, she even helped save my life. I know that the accident could have happened at any time, but she was at that spot because she was on her way to tell us that she had got custody back for you. You should go. Uncle Bobby can stay with us. We'll be fine."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Please give my condolences to Bastion as well."

The memorial service wasn't what John had expected. It was subdued, quiet. The women had been cremated, as per the tradition. The matching urns were placed in a circle, on a small table covered in a white linen tablecloth, chairs were placed around the table. Each member of the troupe stood up and offered their respects to the ones who had passed on.

When the circle had come around to him and it was his time to speak, for the first time in his life John Winchester found himself speechless. What could he say about the two women who had given the ultimate sacrifice to save his family. John, could only hang his head and weep. After the service was over, John bid farewell to Bastion. Bastion, told him that they would keep on eye on him and the boys and if they ever needed their help, they would be there.

In the morning John got up early and packed all they owned into his truck and his son's car. He took the boys out for breakfast and they all headed to Bobby's place where they were going to stay until Dean was back to being one-percent. John drove the Impala, while Bobby drove his truck, leaving Bobby's car for some friends to pick up and bring back to him.

John almost ran the car off the road when he heard about a small band of gypsies that had been found dead in a small park just outside of the town they had been staying. Without a doubt John, knew that the demon was behind their deaths. He felt a chill run up his spine as fear began to grow deep in the pit of his stomach. Just what was he and his boys up against?

Azazel looked over the destruction that had once been the gypsy camp and a cold cruel smile tugged at his lips. He had enjoyed listening to the panicked screams as the humans tried in vain to save themselves. He turned and left them burning along with what he hoped was the last connection the Winchester would have between him and them. He couldn't risk them finding out to much too soon.

Bobby had seen the Impala's sudden swerve and was sure it had something to do with the news about the gypsy camp that had been found destroyed. His suspicion was confirmed a few miles down the road when John had taken an unscheduled pit stop. Bobby pulled John's truck in behind the Impala and cautiously walked to where his friend was standing. The look on John's face about broke the old grizzled hunter's heart; the words that followed and the pain that filled them did.

"Bobby, they're dead. They're all dead and it's because they helped me and the boys. Bobby, how much more blood will cover our hands before this is over? Bobby what the hell even is this? Why us? Why Mary? Why me? Why Dean? And, most of all why Sammy? The only thing I'm sure of is this has something to do with Sammy. Bobby, you heard Lucia the demon that went to the Danforth's he called Sam his brother. He said that their father had something special planned for him. Bobby I'm terrified. I'm not sure I can protect them, keep them safe. Dammit, Bobby, I rely a lot on Dean to watch over Sam and I find out that whatever it is that wants Sam it won't hesitate to kill Dean. I keep putting Dean in front of Sam as a shield and the worst part of it is he does it willingly. Bobby, I'm losing it. The only thing that keeps me sane is the knowledge that the boys have people who care for them as much as I do."

John's shoulders hitched as he took in a shaky breath. Looking back at his sons as they sat talking to each other in the car casting curious looks to their father; John continued, "Bobby, I can't keep lying to them and I can't tell them the truth, not yet, I don't know enough and I don't want them to worry about something we aren't even sure about. Ugh, what do I do now?"

Swallowing past the lump that had formed in his throat Bobby squared his shoulders and looked his friend straight in the eyes, "What you have been, John. You keep looking for answers; you keep training your boys to fight. This is not the life I would have chosen for them or for anyone, but it seems it has been chosen for them. You let those who love them boys help you. And, when you find out more you open up to your sons and tell them what you know. Other than that I don't know what else that can be done. What you gonna tell them when you get back to the car? I can tell that they know something is up."

John shrugged, "I'll think of something. I have become good at lying to them." Bobby felt the regret John felt over that statement.

John opened the driver's door to the car and slid carefully behind the wheel. Before he had a firm grip on the steering wheel Dean's voice came to him from the back seat, "Dad, you ok?"

"Yeah, Dean everything's fine. I was just a little shaken up. I wasn't really watching where I was going and a rabbit had jumped out in front of us and I guess I swerved a little too much and the thought of you getting injured in an accident right now just unnerved me. It kinda caught me off guard and I thought it best I calmed down before we moved on." John looked at his oldest in the rear view mirror. He could tell by the look on Dean's face that he hadn't bought it but thankfully Dean knew better than to call him on it.

Turning the key John listened as the engine of the Impala roared to life. Putting the car in drive he pulled out ahead of Bobby and headed towards his old friends house.  
>Bobby was right he could only keep doing what he was until he learned more. He had to keep looking for answers, training his boys and heaven help him relying on Dean. But, not now, for the next few weeks he was going to give his boys a normal family. He was going to be their father until Dean was ready to be back in the hunt, or until the next attack threatened them.<p> 


End file.
